Tarnished Armor
by Shayril
Summary: Kagome has to choose someone to marry at her father's order. Can she find love with her betrothed? SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Shayril: Hello, everyone! Well, I've finished making my changes to Pai's half of Tarnished Armor. There were any major changes, just grammatical and a little word rearranging here and there. Aliri: (Sighs) You have two unfinished stories and a Labby sequel to write. What in the world are you doing taking on someone else's fic? Are you crazy? Inuyasha: Of course, she is. Haven't you realized that by now? Shayril: (Growls) Watch it, Inuyasha. Remember, Kagome isn't the only one the subduing spell works for anymore. Inuyasha: (Challenging) Give me your best shot. Dragonwing: (Shakes head) That wasn't a smart thing to say. Shayril: (Eyes narrow) SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Inuyasha slams a foot into the ground as the muses wince.) Shayril: Anyways, I know that I have those other stories, but this one just seemed to call to me. It'd be a shame to just leave it unfinished. Anyway, on to the story. If you're old fans of the story I suggest you reread it since Pai's last chapter for it was posted so long ago. If you're new, enjoy the story.  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Chapter One: Announcements and Preparations  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No." She thought her voice sounded very composed, if defiant. To him it sounded half pleading, half afraid, and definitely pissed off. He smiled to himself, she would be a hard one to control having inherited his independence. He frowned suddenly. A trait that was to his misfortune, however, for she rarely did as she was told, and could possibly scare any potential mates away. She was the perfect daughter for this scheme. She was kind, intelligent, young, beautiful, and blissfully unaware of it. She also possessed what it took to rule. He gazed back into the fiery blue eyes. They were so expressive, and it was rare for him not to know what she was thinking. He noted her defiance and scowled.  
  
"Hai, Kagome, you will choose among the three prospects. You will do your duty as my youngest daughter and provide us with grandchildren and allies. Your sister Kikyo is long betrothed, now it's your turn. Kikyo didn't get a choice, be happy you have been provided with one!' Hyouga glared down at his daughter as he hissed out the last part.  
  
Their family was a good one. It was a hanyou and ningen family, so the girl was lucky to be offered even two youkai mates. Not that those two had had a choice either. Kagome was a wolf hanyou, which made her marriageable to any of the three species. She was also a miko. Kikyo was a ningen miko, inheriting more from her mother.  
  
Kagome's black wolf like ears flattened against her obsidian locks. He could not make her. Her mind tried to reason. He _would_ not. But she was fairly frantic because she knew that it was just wishful thinking. She didn't want to leave home, she loved the forests here, the people, her family. She just loved... everything. She had been dragged to her father's study before she had time to dress so her locks were pulled into a fast braid, revealing a face of scarlet fury.  
  
Her claws dug into the table, where many other such marks marred the surface from past arguments. Fangs bared, she let out an unearthly howl of anger before storming from the room. Just outside the door a tigress youkai fell into step behind her. Her name was Sango and she was Kagome's bodyguard disguised as lady-in-waiting. She was also one of her best friends and she was worried about her.  
  
Kagome stormed into her room, her aura almost black, but she managed to contain it to a small crackling area around her as she explained to Sango the cause for her anger this morning, that she was being forced to marry, while she stood and stripped down as her maid came in. Slipping on undergarments first, she then nodded for the maid to dress her. First came a thin linen nightgown-like sleeveless garment followed by a corset made of thin flexible strips of steel covered with fine silk, with steel hooks down one side.  
  
Kagome stopped talking to get used to being four inches thinner, the inability to expand her rib cage, and having her breasts pressed flat. Over the corset went a long sleeved, loose linen shirt embroidered with black thread, and an intricate design worked into the extended collar.  
  
"Give me a moment to breathe girl!" Kagome hissed at the maid, red faced from more than anger and still breathing shallowly.  
  
Since Kagome refused to wear more than two more layers after this, the farthingale was put aside for today's ensemble. Kagome crossed to her closet and gazed with narrow eyes into it before laying out three different outfits. The first had a black silk under dress that flowed around her form in an A-cut with a crimson brocade overdress cut in some places for the black silk to accent it.  
  
The dress' neckline was extremely low, and cut so that cleavage was easily seen, though not indecently so. There was no fabric back from her waist up. A feat that had been hard to accomplish, but the seamstress had managed it. Crimson strings could be fitted into her newest corset, one that had no back except for the strings. The crimson strings could then be woven easily across the back of the dress as well, attach the dress and corset together, leaving those who looked to wonder if she even wore such a garment underneath.  
  
The next dress had a perfectly cut, gold silk under dress that was floor length at the front, but trailed on the floor slightly in the back when she went without shoes. An emerald green brocade overdress went atop this. The colors together were magnificent. The neckline was in a low V, but came up into a high collar that had been stiffened with materials unknown to her to cover the sides and back of her neck. At the moment she merely cared that it looked magnificent on her. She had been told so many times, though the red dress complimented her coloring more.  
  
The final dress was her favorite. She had been complimented on this one many times as well, and she looked the best in it out of all the others. The torso was completely formfitting and came low on her cleavage. It had the same back design as the red dress but the overall style other than these two things was different. The dress had a silver under dress of heavier silk than that on the two former dresses. A purely obsidian silk brocade went over this that was so thin the silver shined through, causing it to shimmer from obsidian to black as she walked.  
  
The two former had had tight sleeves, where as this one was cut from elbow to the end of the already slightly butterflied sleeve to create an interesting effect. She looked over each of them with a calculating expression, then turned to Sango with a wicked grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Kouga is a wolf youkai. He's also horny, obsessed, and stalker material. Lets give him a little goodbye present, ne?" She didn't elaborate as of yet. "Inu-Yasha, I believe, is an inu-hanyou. I have heard that he is brash, aggressive, assertive, and takes no feelings into consideration. It's possible he is shy as well as childish..."  
  
She then met Sango's eyes as a feral grin came to her face. "Then there is Sessho-Maru. The so-called heartless inu-youkai of the Inu-Clan of the Western lands and set to inherit his father's lands as his heir. The perfect prospect for father to want me to have, he is infamous as being emotionless, stoic, heartless...well I could go on, but you have heard the rumors as well. I would wear the green for Kouga...but I'm afraid I will enjoy torturing him. I can't help that I enjoy the game, so I will go for the red. The mere color with my hair will make him forget all else, except my chest of course." Sango's eyes widened as she gasped.  
  
Soon, however, both were laughing and had to take a moment to come themselves. "Inu-Yasha is childish. Hmmmm...I don't have any preference for that. Though he is probably one of those immature adolescents obsessed with sex. I'll wear the Emerald dress just for him. It's the most subdued. Which leaves my obsidian and silver dress to distract the stoic inu-youkai. A nice little challenge for me, ne?"  
  
It was obvious Kagome was not pleased with any of her prospects, no matter what their landholdings were. Unfortunately, it didn't change the fact that she would have to choose one from the bunch. It would be from the Inu-Clan, both knew, unless somehow both sons proved worse than Kouga. Was that possible?  
  
She motioned for her maid to press them and then chose one of her other favorites. A silk, lavender, under dress complimented the deep purple brocade over the top. They were to have guests at lunch today. It seemed even when she was to be betrothed she was a prize to be shown off. As if she was hanging just out of reach of whichever of her father's friends wanted her. No matter, she loathed them all. She considered herself too young to be married. Definitely too young. She also had no crazy hormones tormenting her to find a mate. Yet.  
  
Sango was grinning wickedly. "Oooo Kagome...Hojo is coming!"  
  
Kagome groaned. She would be stuck with Hojo if she liked none of them. At least, Hojo was truly kind. Ah well...she shoved Sango over, sending the laughing tigress-youkai a glare before racing downstairs. Sango loves to torment her friend and mistress whenever she got the chance. Hopefully Hojo would take Kagome's mind off of the betrothal. If she didn't fall asleep listening to him. Sango grinned. Hojo was just too boring for Kagome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His eyes widened as his father spoke to him. "Really!? Kagome!? And I am to see her today?"  
  
Kouga's grin widened confidently as his father sighed in exasperation. He absolutely adored Kagome to the point of calling her his woman. Though some might call him obsessed, he just called it determined love.  
  
"I shall make her fall in love with me...within a day!" he declared.  
  
His father shook his head slightly, an exasperated look on his face. Obviously this had been going on for a little while, and it was definitely not the first time his son had been ranting about Kagome being his and loving her and such.  
  
"You are not her only prospect. Two from the Inu-Clan have a chance as well," his father told him. "Sessho-Maru and Inu-Yasha if I remember correctly."  
  
Kouga growled at this thought. He and Inu-Yasha were not exactly on good terms. He doubted he would have a problem with Sessho-Maru. No one could like that block of ice. Besides, Kagome loved him. She just hadn't told him yet. He snorted. _His_ Kagome with an inu!? Ridiculous! She was a wolf like him. They were meant to be together!  
  
His father interrupted his thoughts. "If you don't leave now you are going to...."  
  
He cut himself off as Kouga blurred out of them room. Shaking his head with a sigh. What an annoying, exasperating, cocky son he had begot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I REFUSE! I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE BETHROTHED TO SOME WOLF BITCH I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" came the bellow the inu-hanyou and younger of the two half siblings, Inu-Yasha.  
  
It was directed at Inu-Taisho, his father. Inu-Taisho sighed in an obviously exasperated way. His younger son had a rather large temper. Tai- Maru sighed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, shut up. Let father finish speaking and then you may argue. After I leave."  
  
The order came from the infamous Sessho-Maru, the older half-brother and full- blooded youkai. His father glanced at him before continuing as Inu- Yasha fumed.  
  
"There are three prospects. You two and a wolf youkai. She has been forced into this as well, remember that." Then his grin turned knowing. "Besides, do you want Kouga to win ehr over you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha silently fumed. He wouldn't let that wimpy wolf beat him at ANYTHING. EVER. Sessho-Maru arched a slender brow. "Don't be cocky enough to assume you'll be the one chosen, hanyou. She may not even like you."  
  
Tai-Maru sighed, as if he could read his son's thoughts. Well he could, as they played across Inu-Yasha's face. His face screwed up in amusement as he looked at his older son. Sessho-Maru's face was emotionless, stoic, and cold as usual. Did he really expect a reaction to show? Sighing he waited for Sess's objection.  
  
"Alright, get it over with, Sess," he said.  
  
The elder son's eyes flickered red for less than a second at that so-called nickname. Then his voice drawled out coldly. "She will not wish for me. In the event that she does, I will raise my objections or merely deal with it. It is for the clan, which I will inherit. So be it if I make the sacrifice. Since I do not foresee this as a problem I see no reason to waste idle breath now."  
  
Tai-Maru sighed in relief as Sessho-maru left the room, his youngest son following him. All was as it should be. Who would get the lovely wolf hanyou's hand? He sweatdropped and wondered. 


	2. Prospect 1 Kouga

Tarnished Armor  
  
Prospect 1: Kouga  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had watched as her mistress brooded about everything. The night before she had slammed her plate down on the table, screamed at her father, and left with a dignified grace while everyone was frozen in shock. They couldn't make her pay today. Kouga was spending the day from noon onward with her. Sango had a feeling that he would come early. She sighed deeply as she watched Kagome attempt to breath as the corset was laced up. It was half past ten at the moment, and Kagome planned to be ready by eleven or half past.  
  
Her hair alone would take up too much time to make that deadline. The crimson dress was slipped on, the black silk gleaming beneath the crimson brocade. For jewelry she wore a thick ruby pendant that hung just above the cleft of her breasts, a ruby thumb ring and one on her index finger; both on her left hand, and on her ring finger on her right hand, she wore a simple gold band. Her wolfish black lobes had tiny holes up each side that were always covered by the fur on them. She wore ruby studs up one side of each now.  
  
Slipping on a delicate, golden charm bracelet with little ruby shards dangling from it was clasped on her right wrist before she sat down and allowed her maid to fiddle with her hair. She was exasperated already by the length of time it was taking. Her hair was done in languid, loose curls that flowed down her back with gold and crimson ribbons intertwined with the curls.  
  
Her stormy blue eyes flashed as she looked at herself, satisfied. Then she turned to Sango, whom was wearing a much more modest, simple crimson dress. She was merely matching her friend for support. They hugged quickly after the maid left, then Kagome's grin disappeared as she strode out into the hall. Ranks were in full command outside of Kagome's rooms. Hips swaying, skirts flowing liquidly across the floor, she made her way towards the entrance hall, her face fair competition to Sessho-Maru's usual visage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga's expression alone showed his enthusiasm. His long brown hair was pulled back in a leather thong at the base of his neck. Turquoise optics glinting in suppressed happiness. He wore a turquoise cloak and outer tunic, an emerald inner tunic, and emerald breeches. The whole outfit was decorated with golden brocade, for he hoped to match what he thought was her favorite gown.. His black boots, newly cleaned, hit the ground as he dismounted from his beast. That was what it was after all. Some sort of equine, with fangs, red eyes, a protruding spine, and huge torso. A youkai equine no doubt.  
  
He shed his gloves and cloak as he entered, leaving their butler to care for it as he went forward in a single-minded purpose. Time seemed to stop. She looked startled for a brief moment, but her composure slid across her visage in less time than that. Her confident grin played across her full lips, but his attention was on her ensemble. He had never seen this outfit before, but she was unbelievably stunning. His jaw was almost hitting the floor as she merely arched a finely carved brow and stood poised. His eyes ravished her body again, before he drew a shuddering breath and shook it off, thoug he still seemed shaky.  
  
"L-Lady Kagome. You look magnificent today, absolutely ravishing..."  
  
Her grin widened as he stuttered. He would make a fool out of himself, but she decided to let him do it on his own without any help from herself. It lifted the guilt on her conscience because of his genuine happiness before he even saw her. She disliked him intensely, but he wasn't a bad person. It was mainly because he practically stalked her and was too possessive of her that she disliked him. Especially since he had no claim on her. It annoyed her to no end.  
  
Sadly, he was one of the reasons of her misery, though he most likely didn't know it. She rolled her eyes behind her hand as she led him to the solar and listened with deaf ears to his impossibly endless talk. Replying with "Hn" and "Mmmmhmmm" so as not to promise anything with a yes or be forced to listen by replying no. She blinked and glanced up to watch him. This was absolutely sad. She could barely even pay attention to him now, let alone if she was forced to be around him all the time. She'd kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wore a dull expression as she was twirled and spun across the dance floor. She was sure she would soon gain a twitch in her eye. While she enjoyed dancing, she preferred it to be face to face, not face to cleavage as it was in this case. Kami only knew why she had agreed to the dance. But then again she had been bored to the nether reaches of insanity and had thought it'd be an excellent reprieve. It wasn't. He was still talking. Again she was paying no attention whatsoever, but Kouga didn't seem to notice. She then had an idea. While he didn't notice she wasn't pay attention to him, he did seem to notice everything else about her. Well...at least anything that could be potentially harmful.  
  
Luckily he didn't notice how energetic she actually was. She suddenly, and very abruptly, yawned and Kouga ushered her to a seat instantly. There had only been her mother and father dancing with them merely for fun, and a few other guests that were staying with them. Hojo had come to dance with Kikyo and so on and so forth. The lights were dim, but somehow Kouga managed to notice the pinafore. Soon Kagome found herself playing beautifully with it, not knowing how she had gotten there or started. Her voice rose and fell with the notes, and she found herself uncaring of anything else. Living only for the music. Little did she know that she was being watched by two pairs of golden eyes. At least Kouga was quiet when she played.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So little brother, are you satisfied? She is neither old nor ugly. I have no further wish to be here, so I am taking my leave. It would be wise for you to do so as well."  
  
His voice was utterly emotionless, but it was a mask on his visage. In truth he was entranced by the girl's magical voice, though he didn't let it show. He was actually quite amused, because even he had noticed her faking both listening on and off the dance floor, and again merely to leave it. Kouga seemed completely obsessed with her. Not that he hadn't known this already. It was well known he claimed the Northern Lord's daughter as 'his woman'. She obviously didn't share the affection.  
  
Inu-Yasha insisted on butting in on his thoughts with his next comment. "Her voice and playing are amazing aren't it? I've never heard such magnificence of either."  
  
Sessho-Maru glanced at his little brother to see a look of awe on his face. He glared at the star-eyed youth.  
  
"Her voice is indeed pleasing."  
  
He found a glare coming his way from Inu-Yasha. "You have no sense with women."  
  
Sessho-Maru snorted. "And you do little brother? In a day you will see her again, calm yourself."  
  
Sessho-maru did smirk, when no one could see him, as he heard his little brothers next comments. "Damn, that dress was H.O.T! I hope she wears it when I see her..." 


	3. Prospect 2 Inuyasha

Tarnished Armor  
  
Prospect 2: Inu-Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was in the process donning the emerald green dress she had planned on wearing. The golden designs were a magnificent work of art. There were vines and dragons intertwining in the golden thread around the rims of the silken cloth and the high, stiff collar. She wore the golden charm bracelet from the day before with identical rings and earrings, but emeralds replaced the rubies. A pendant of emerald and gold in the design of a wolf hung just above her cleavage. Her hair was left the same as the other day's only with gold and emerald ribbons intertwined in it. She also had crimson paint on her lips and a light gold colored powder over her eyelids.  
  
The so called 'face paint' was Sango's latest discovery at the marketplace today. They were just testing it out, but Sango had known Kagome would love it and had grabbed the lip paint, and several powder colors and brought it back. Kagome had, of course, tried it all on and had been playing around with it all morning. She had finally cleaned up her face, decided on a color, and gotten ready. She had been ready with ample time today, and both she and Sango had been using the excess time to laugh over Kouga's mistakes. Like staring at her very visible chest line instead of her face, saying 'breast' instead of 'best', retarded things like that. It had been a lot of fun remembering it all, but now she still had plenty of time to spare before the young inu-hanyou showed up. She decided to take a walk into the gardens. Hai, that was the perfect place for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru watched as Inu-Yasha squirmed in the seat of their carriage. The only reason they were taking it was to keep Inu-Yasha clean, and so Sessho-Maru could have his meeting with Kagome's father. Golden eyes slid to watch the squirming hanyou. Their family was of the purely Japanese culture, while Kagome's had immigrated before she was born, from England. The entire Wolf clan had, thus their clothing differences. The Inu-Clan had been here from the beginning. This marriage would be a major alliance between the leaders of both families. A scowl lit his face as he again noticed what Inu-Yasha was wearing. Did he never change into something nice? Sessho-Maru guessed not. Inu-Yasha was wearing his customary Fire-Rat crimson Kimono. Sessho-Maru merely shook his head as Inu-Yasha leapt from the carriage as it stopped.  
  
"I'm going to wait in the gardens, want to tell them that for me? I dislike the scent of this house..." His nose wrinkled up in proof and Sessho-Maru sighed in exasperation and nodded.  
  
Inu-Yasha was greeted by a lovely site. The green caught his attention first. It looked lovely and he couldn't help but stare. The cut was less revealing than her red dress, but she looked no less magnificent in it. She was leaning over the side of a footbridge, which overlooked their pond. Flowers were everywhere around her, and she had a peaceful expression on her face as she watched the fish play their games. He was entranced next by her obsidian locks shining in the sunlight. She was beautiful with a stubborn chin, and magnificent blue optics that showed determination. It made him set his own jaw unconsciously. He currently sat in the boughs of a nearby tree that he had leapt silently into it moments ago, having just run from where Sessho-Maru had been. Now he found himself drugged by her exquisite scent. His own possessiveness took over, though he didn't realize it at the time either. Then her silver wolf lobes swiveled and pricked up just before he lost balance and fell from the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the wind had shifted she had been prepared, having caught his scent and moments later his sound. This only seconds before he fell from the tree. Her eyes widened a fraction but she merely stepped out of the way of his rolling form. She looked at his attire in disgust. He didn't even have the decency to dress up a little to meet her? It was utterly rude. She glared at his prone form making no attempt to assist him. Obviously he realized she wouldn't, because he soon picked himself up, sat cross-legged, and glowered.  
  
"Why didn't you help me up?"  
  
Oh, but his voice was pleasing, before she noticed the aggravation in it. Her own voice was calm and uncaring, though laced with annoyance.  
  
"Why were you staring at me, and sneaking up on me? You have no right to be out in my private gardens." She watched his eyes widen a fraction and smiled in satisfaction "Yes, my gardens. Not the public ones. Now leave at once and I will meet you in the solar or the public gardens. Being here is inappropriate by even the lowest standards. Especially without my permission."  
  
Her nose seemed to rise slightly as she turned on her heel and walked back towards the house with an air of thorough satisfaction. He obviously wasn't giving up that easily because he leapt in front of her and blocked her passage. She merely stopped and watched him calmly. His ranting was put on halt as he gazed again at her torso. She smiled inwardly. She would never live with a man who was so unbelievably superficial. He couldn't even look at her face. Her expression had the air of someone proved right and he realized what he was doing and stopped. She almost snorted. Too late boy. Then she refocused on him to listen to his tirade.  
  
"I am here because I am being forced to come. It's not my fault I don't know my way around your house. I wasn't inside because your house smells absolutely horrid.: He looked pleased with his own comments and she merely arched a brow.  
  
"Why come if you do not wish to be here? You could merely disappear for your day. It is your fault, and my house does not smell horrible. It is not pleasing to those whom enjoy outdoors, but it is not horrible in the least. Plus, you could have asked for directions if you weren't so foolish."  
  
His eyes flared. "Listen you ugly wench! I don't want you and neither does my brother! I don't know why anyone would! So go back to your little hovel and get a life!"  
  
He didn't realize what he had said until her eyes brimmed with tears, but her voice was deadly calm. "Go to the nine hells kisama." Then she stormed out of the gardens as fast as she possibly could without running.  
  
When she was out of sight she began to run, tears streaming down her face even if she was silent. Half the household was instantly aware that she was crying, for they could smell her tears. Sessho-Maru was one of them, for the one crying was coming his way. Only he didn't know who she was because he had seen, not scented her before. She wasn't watching where she was going, and was covering her eyes with her slender fingers, balled up into fists. Her body wracked slightly in silent convulsions. Sessho-Maru had been leaving, and there was no one with in the 100 meter vicinity. Only maids and servants beyond that point anyway. The others were too far away.  
  
Being so Sessho-Maru soon found himself to be the thing the girl ran into. She merely glanced up before collapsing into a heap of tears on his chest. The girl didn't know him but was holding on to him for comfort? Oh, by now he did indeed recognize her, and his anger flared at her obvious distress. More than obvious at that. He hesitantly put his arms around her and held her against is chest while she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed until she had hiccups, then feeling drowsy. Inu-Yasha had walked in to muffled sobbing and his own anger had flared at Sessho-Maru comforting the hysterical Kagome. He had been glared down, and had immediately felt contrite and guilty. Sessho-Maru lifted the half asleep girl into his arms, her arms loosely around his neck, and carried her to where her scent was the strongest, Inu-yasha following helplessly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had also glared the hanyou down, having no trouble at all seeing the problem. Sessho-Maru ad approved of her verbal abuse of his younger half- brother. He had been furious and had been very pleased when Inu-Yasha was practically brought to tears by Sango. Sessho-Maru himself had promised death to come shortly for the male. 'Why?' It was the question he had been wondering since Kagome had run crying into his arms. The hanyou answered in a pitiful voice.  
  
:I wasn't thinking....gomen...I didn't meant to hurt her, but she made me blind with rage. She was so calm...stoic, and utterly pleased as she bested me with every comment.." He glanced up. "She was like a female version of you, accept that she seemed bored and indifferent to me, letting her emotions show, while you don't."  
  
Sessho-Maru arched a brow at this comment. "You _are_ a fool. Get used to it now."  
  
With that the two brothers went about their usual method of ignoring each other completely. Sessho-Maru had to wonder, though, if the girl was truly like him. Would that make a difference? He already found himself worried for her. He shook his head and banished the girl from his thoughts. 


	4. The Final Prospect

Tarnished Armor  
  
The Final Prospect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's mind drifted yet again to the man whom had willingly let her ruin his attire with her hot, salty tears. Who was he? She had a strong suspicion as to who it was. He was definitely an inu-youkai with that tail and his ears. He had seemed aloof and indifferent when she had glanced up at him as she ran. Her first thought was of a woman because of his knee- length silvery white hair, but merely a second more and she realized by sight and scent he was a male. She didn't care, and had run straight into him. It was like running into a cushioned steel wall. She had clung to him, and cried her little heart out before calming down and taking a deep breath.  
  
She found herself occupied with keeping herself upright having become exhausted quickly. That problem was solved when she had been lifted into the male's arms. Surprise, she had glanced up into his face, and again was shocked. He had a definite protective aura around him with a cold look on his face, and was directing it at Inu-Yasha, whom she saw out of the corner of her eyes. When he had looked down at her, she had gotten lost in the golden eyes. There had been a mixture of cold indifference and protective anger. It was odd. But she hadn't much time to think about it, she was asleep almost instantly.  
  
Hai, she thought she knew who he was now. Her own person had smelled like inu-youkai, and it most definitely was not Inu-Yasha's hanyou scent. There was also the fact that he had called Inu-Yasha 'little half-brother' when she had awoken to him verbally destroying Inu-Yasha along with Sango. Both were fuming, but moments after she had awakened there was almost complete silence, so they obviously had known when she had awoken. Kagome was jerked to attention when her maid slipped the silvery black dress over her head. The gold and emerald jewelry from the day before was replaced with silver with black and white diamonds.  
  
She wore a choker of both black and white diamonds as well. Her hair was redone with the loose curls and silver ribbons intertwined. Kagome liked things simple, not liking to look gaudy. She declined the face paint today. Once her maid had left Kagome turned to Sango. She was wearing a black kimono with a silver obi, her hair done tightly back with silver chopsticks, a simple, unadorned, katana at her side. She was not leaving Kagome alone today like she had the day before. Sango's eyes were glinting.  
  
"So...did you figure out who that guy was that brought you upstairs?"  
  
Kagome blinked innocently. "Ne, who was he?"  
  
Sango merely chuckled and left Kagome to her thoughts. Kagome grinned and shook her head. She wanted to see how Sango would try to let her know who he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru dismounted from his two-headed dragon youkai. His servant, Jaken, was protesting him even speaking to the hanyou girl because the girl made the choice and who could resist his Lord Sessho-Maru-sama? Sessho-Maru merely kicked him out of the way without missing a step when Jaken leapt out in front of him. Jaken was only good for knowledge and loyalty, other than that, well, he was an annoying toad.  
  
Sessho-Maru's voice was ice. "Jaken, stay out here." He then strode through the front doors, leaving Jaken spluttering.  
  
He wore a clean white Kimono with a cherry blossom design on it, a Katana sheathed at his side, and his usual black boots. He did not wear his armor today having no need to. His huge fluffy tail was wrapped over his shoulder as usual, and his narrowed golden eyes looked around momentarily as he searched for the girl's scent. She was coming downstairs. He also noted that the lunch they served here was almost ready. Less conversation. Then he noted that the girl's presence had stopped and he glanced at the stairwell. She had paused momentarily and was looking him over, then smiled as if to herself, and gave a barely perceptible nod, as if proving something true. He arched a brow in return and she flushed so slightly it was barely noticeable before she continued down the stairs.  
  
At least he was clean, not underdressed, and not ogling her chest. She curtsied without thought, and didn't even remember doing it, for it was bred into her since she was old enough to do it. "Konichiwa Sessho-Maru- sama. Lunch will be provided within the half hour..." She seemed at lack of what to say. Then mentally shrugged. "Would you like to retire to the solar?"  
  
He gave a controlled nod and she led the way. Once she had closed the door after him, she turned around, to find herself lost in the golden eyes again. She shook her head slightly, clearing it. She enjoyed mysteries, and his eyes were definitely one of them. They were contradictions unto themselves, and she found herself curious as to why. Then she retracted her train of thought.  
  
"I would like to thank you for yesterday. Gomen for...ah...being so forward..?" She stretched for an explanation without much luck and sighed again. Well he didn't seem too literate anyway. "In any case, Arigato."  
  
And with that she contented herself to remain in the lasting silence, for she doubted he would speak. He didn't seem like the speaking type to her. When he did, she nearly jumped. His voice was cold, uncaring, and yet something about it seemed to comfort her.  
  
Odd. Maybe they were just too alike? Most likely. Or perhaps he had become a sort of brother figure, after the way he had cared for her yesterday. For some reason she did not wish to think of him as a brotherly figure. It seemed to ruin the -Knight in Shining Armor' image. Even if he still wasn't wearing any armor.  
  
"My half-brother, Inu-Yasha, is a baka."  
  
Somehow those words seemed to say it all. She mentally slapped herself. Was she so desperate for words she was inventing longer meanings than what was obviously said? Gods, she was getting desperate for male attention then.  
  
Sessho-Maru watched with slight curiosity as she led him to the Solar. He was surprised when she stopped before she had even started talking to him, and had stared at him, curious as to why, but not willing to ask. She looked away first, regained some composure, and then thanked and apologized to him. That surprised him more than a little. It was obvious she didn't expect a response, because she was becoming exceedingly comfortable in the silence. He broke it, and was amused as she leaped up a good foot. Had she perhaps forgotten he was there? No matter.  
  
She was looking at him oddly, and he was slightly worried about that. He turned his gaze from her to the direction of the food, then back to her.  
  
"Lunch is served."  
  
She practically ran from the room, him following sedately, albeit amused by her antics. She gestured to a seat beside hers, when she sat down he sat. Then they brought out the food. It was a small lunch, but he was pleased by the fare. She obviously was as well. He almost disapproved of her bodyguard's presence, but put it aside. It wasn't his place and Sango seemed more than a little loyal to her mistress. He definitely approved of the girl.  
  
Sweet and sour chicken and Ramen, fried rice and steamed rice, teriyaki steak, wonton soup, and overly watered down sake. There were also various vegetables, but he wasn't interested in those. He was filling his plate when he noticed the tigress youkai bodyguard, Sango, decide to sit across from him. She was smiling to herself. Lunch went as he expected as they ate in peace. He enjoyed the silence and it seemed that Kagome did too, though for her it didn't seem natural. After that, neither was sure what to do, but Sango came to the rescue and suggested a walk through Kagome's private gardens.  
  
Kagome frowned at Sango, shrugged and offered to lead the way. Sessho-Maru was still silent. She had been amused as he loaded his plate with meat, stoically avoiding the vegetables. He had oddly enough loved the Ramen though. She herself had been satisfied with wonton soup, sweet and sour chicken, and steamed rice. Her gardens didn't have wonderful memories, but they didn't have to speak much there either. As they walked onto the bridge she had been on the day before she heard him begin speaking, and was again shocked, but didn't jump. She turned around and watched him.  
  
"I don't know anything about you. We have next to nothing to speak of, and its making this uncomfortable."  
  
Sessho-Maru admitting he was uncomfortable. She arched both brows at this in shock. She barely knew him and knew already that this would be uncommon. She hesitantly spoke.  
  
"Do you wish me to speak of myself then?"  
  
He nodded once, sharply, indicating that she should not expect much more verbal action from him. She merely glanced at the sky, trying to think of what to tell him about herself.  
  
"I like hunting and reading. I don't like staying inside too often, I don't like gaudy things, I like simple things, and I like fighting. I have an older sister, Kikyou. I do not like vegetables and I do not want to marry anyone."  
  
Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. He made no comment, merely arched a brow slightly, and motioned for her to continue. Her voice seemed strained as she did so. "Uhmmm...I hate Kouga. I hate restrictions, and I hate being treated like a china doll. I like art and music, but not players. Roles annoy me. And...uhmmm...I don't know. I am 17 in ningen years, and I'm a wolf hanyou...." She gave him a helpless expression. "If you don't wish to, you don't have to, but could you tell me about yourself?"  
  
He had merely noted the fact that he was right about her part in the betrothal. He was also surprised to find he had so much in common with her. "I like hunting, fighting, and all manner of training. I dislike music, art, players, and anything of the sort. I like the outside and reading. I like meat and ramen. I am 22 in ningen years. I am an inu-youkai. I have a younger half-brother, Inu-Yasha. Our mothers are dead. Our father is alive. I have a servant, Jaken."  
  
He looked at her questioning, asking silently if there was more she wished to know.  
  
"Uhmmm your personality...?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Aggressive, independent, solitary, strong, indifferent, and polite."  
  
She merely nodded. Once again they had nothing to say to each other, but it didn't seem to matter to her. She reclined on a bench in the shade, and he followed. They sat next to each other, each in their own thoughts. If Inu- Yasha could get past his own idiocy, Kagome would have a lot in common with him.  
  
Though that alone was not likely to happen. Well, it was most likely between the two of them since she loathed Kouga. Either way she would be staying with her chosen for two weeks to get to know him before they wed. One difference between them was that she was social and he was not. She was either very thoughtful at the moment or she was humoring him. His personality was infamous as being emotionless. He merely left at the right time.  
  
She glanced up saying, "Ja matte ne" before turning back to her own thoughts after he nodded. Mounting his beast, he let his mind go blank. 


	5. Enter New Players and the Masked Ball

Tarnished Armor  
  
Enter New Players and the Masked Ball  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hyouga's frown deepened as he listened to the persuasive talk of Naraku. Naraku was a master of manipulation. At the moment he wanted to manipulate Kagome's father. Tomorrow night was the ball where Kagome would announce her betrothed. Naraku wanted to be the one she announced. Hyouga knew of his daughter's feelings for Naraku, she loathed him completely. He had given her the choice of mates, but if he wanted her with Naraku he would have to take it away. Kagome was one for huge mood swings, and a violent temper when she thought she was wronged. She took punishment as her due and drew a fine line between the two.  
  
She was a confusing person to say the least. She had unlimited kindness to almost everyone, and a soft spot for those weak....but every now and then she found someone she would let her violent temper show for. Naraku was that one. Kouga merely annoyed her. And yet...he found himself considering Naraku's proposal. In this case he would not be taking sides...but wait. Hyouga shook his head to clear it. He was not trying to choose sides, and Kouga's father had agreed than any match would help the clan greatly, perhaps even more so with the Inu match than his own son. Hyouga glanced Naraku over.  
  
"You may attend the ball. I will inform my daughter of your proposal, I can and will not guarantee you any answer to it. You must understand that."  
  
He glanced up as Naraku nodded and left. Hyouga shuddered. He found himself intensely disliking the promise to even inform Kagome. Naraku bothered him greatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tonight was the party and Kagome found herself unbelievably nervous despite the fact that it was a costume ball aside from her betrothal ball. And despite the fact that her three best friends were talking lively together. Niomi was a cheetah hanyou. Her golden blonde hair appeared to have the faded pattern of Cheetah spots in it and looked magnificent. Her cheetah- like auds twitched as she got herself ready for the ball. She was wearing as extensive costume as an earth Nymph that made her look lovely. She wore a solid golden under dress with tight long sleeves and a filmy moss green over dress with butterfly sleeves so that the gold showed through it. She wore a tiara of emerald leaves, strappy golden sandals to match, and her waist length hair was left unbound, her violet eyes sparkling.  
  
Alienore, the Eagle-Owl Youkai had knee-length chetsnut hair with distinctive gold highlights and sharp green eyes. She also had a crimson lightning bolt on her forehead and a violet stripe on each cheek. Her hair was crimped and curled with silver and turquoise ribbons run through it. She wore a solid turquoise under slip that was tight on the arms. There were three layers of three different shades of turquoise and silver on top of this of varying lengths. The next layer was two shades lighter and was as long as the lowest layer. The next was even paler and was knee length. The last was silvery and was mid-thigh length. These top through layers made it visible to see the others beneath it. Only the lowest layer was solid. The sleeves on these layers were null, they call connected in spaghetti straps in the back, and then formed silvery butterfly sleeves that reached the floor. Her magnificently huge wings and the hue of her hair were painted as she rarely did in turquoises and silvers. Also, each of the other three layers ended unevenly with a zigzag effect at the edge of each cloth. The ensemble was completed with strappy silver sandals, creating the guise of a Water Nymph.  
  
Yisu was a feline hanyou, what species was unknown. She had piercing scarlet eyes and brown hair cut at jaw length. Her long brown auds twitched as she laughed at what Niomi was talking about. Her locks were down and bound be a deep blue and beige cord, the strands of different hues intertwined as they held her oddly combed hair from her face. She wore a beige inner dress with butterfly sleeves. It was long, and formfitting everywhere from waist up, but it A cut on the way down so as not to cling to her legs. A slit went up to her knee in the back. Over that she wore a corset that stopped below her breasts. The corset was made of a unique cloth that appeared as leather, but was not, and felt much different as well. From this came her skirt of the same material that was only slighter larger than the skirt below it and also had a slit up the back so that the inner dress was seen beneath it. The beige dress was the covering for her cleavage, but was also low cut. She wore a chocker made out of the same deep blue hued cloth as the dress.  
  
Kagome and Yisu were supposed to be costume partners, or they picked the same theme. Goddesses. Thus they looked slightly similar. Kagome had chosen the fire goddess while Yisu had Chosen Air. She wore a very low cut crimson under dress that was off the shoulders. It was tight until her elbows where a very thin, very translucent golden clothe joined the crimson and butterfly sleeved almost to the floor from that point on each side. On the top of each arm she wore coiling golden armbands over the crimson clothe. It was also attached to her middle fingers by ruby studded golden rings. The gold on the dress ended with the sleeves, however. She wore a tight, black leather corset that ended under her breasts, holding them up as Yisu's did.  
  
It was one of their favorite styles. The under dress, however, had been cut up a little bit. It ended an inch below the corset, leaving her flat stomach exposed. Then it began again, low rise on her hips with the crimson cloth and leather. The crimson cloth was A-cut and split up to mid thigh on each thigh. She wore red sandals with straps that crisscrossed up to her knees, and lifted her 4 inches off the ground. Kagome was a little bit dramatic. The leather came down to where the slit began, itself coming down an inch below it with a tiny slit. More gold embroidery was noticed on the edge of the red cloth. The effect was, needless to say, shocking for everyone but Yisu whom merely smirked.  
  
"Think you overdid it?" she commented as Kagome grinned.  
  
All of the girls donned their masks. They were identical to each others, merely being a simple mask each of black with their color schemes, unique to each other, twisted in thin rope around the edge of each mask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru looked at his half-brother in disgust. Inu-Yasha wore his usual red Haori, not dressing up in the least bit. His amber eyes watched the ground as the rode through the countryside in a carriage. Both brothers wore black and red masks, hiding their faces. Not that it mattered. Even unable to see his markings, his hair and costume gave Sessho-Maru away instantly. As Inu-Yasha merely covered his face, but everything else about him was identical, it made it even easier. Sessho-Maru wore his usual outfit in black, but instead of donning the cherry-blossom design or the trimmings in red, it was done in silver with vine designs on it. Both men had left their hair down. Inu-Yasha seemed to think he could win Kagome back tonight by his attitude. Sessho-Maru remained indifferent as he stared stoically at the moon outside their windows.  
  
Moments later they arrived and he took in the people he somewhat recognized as he entered. Kagome's sister Kikyo was dressed as Japanese Miko. He noticed her immediately as he entered the room. She may have been a miko quite literally, but her human stench was instantly recognized, the miko part unnoticed. Naraku was noticed next. Sessho-Maru bared his fangs beneath his mask at the hanyou. He was in his favorite baboon costume, hiding his body and visage from view. The Kitsune Miroku was noticed next. Sessho-Maru merely arched a brow. As usual the playful lecher was dressed as the innocent monk. His black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He held a staff, and had prayer beads holding a cloth matching his costume over his hand, making only his fingers available for view. Ironically this was his lecherous hand. Sango, the tigress bodyguard of Kagome, was ironically dressed as a Youkai exterminator. It looked like she was about to exterminate the youkai monk next to her went he decided to feel her up and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Sessho-Maru shook his head and continued to look around. Then there was Kouga. He was dressed as an old fashioned Wolf-Tribe mercenary, wearing as little clothing as possible Sessho-Maru assumed. He attention was taken away from Kouga when the four girls entered in sets. It was obvious they were best friends for they were giggling amongst themselves. Sessho-Maru decided to ignore the other dozens of guests to watch them, as everyone else's attention was drawn there anyway. Two stunning women were dressed as nymphs, a cheetah hanyou and Eagle-Owl Youkai. Kouga's eyes stayed on them longer than necessary perhaps, but Sessho-Maru immediately looked to the next pair. The feline youkai was lovely as well, though he himself could not stand the feline race too close, being full inu-youkai. The girl walked beside Kagome, whom was posing as a fire goddess to match the wind goddess the neko was posing to be. He heard Inu-Yasha's indrawn breath, though for which girl remained unknown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was beginning to think that she should have gone as a different element...or something. At least a different costume since everyone was staring. She was distracted from this pondering as Yisu began to joke around and the other three girls laughed to what she was saying. Yisu watched Kagome laugh, satisfied that the worry and nervousness evident in her eyes before was gone, she decided to look around. As the rest of them were. Yisu and Niomi's parents had decided that the betrothal ball would be a perfect time to spot potential mates, so both instantly went through the lists of whom in the crowd they liked so far. Yisu, with a thing for silver hair, went for Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru as well as several other Inu- Youkai of lesser status or lands of smaller size. Niomi gave a fanged grin, indicating she liked what she saw with Kouga, and even Miroku.  
  
Alienore merely smirked and flaunted her stuff by walking into the middle of a group of boys around her age. No ningens for her, the group was completely youkai and hanyous. Yisu, knowing two of the silver haired men were two of Kagome's prospects dragged her along when she went over to meet them.  
  
"Hey, I'm Yisu. The three of you should know each other though..."  
  
Yisu was hard-pressed not to smirk when Inu-Yasha was obviously ogling them. Kagome seemed to be trying to set his haori on fire with her gaze, and Sessho-Maru was merely standing there indifferent. Obviously Yisu had her work cut out for her, she sighed and looked over to her flirting friends.  
  
One with Kouga, Miroku was still occupied being unconscious on the floor by Sango's feet, and the other flirting with at least 5 people. They would be no help. Yisu decided she would give Kagome some one on one time with each of the prospects, and so suddenly grabbed Inu-Yasha's wrist.  
  
"Dance with me. Now." She ordered  
  
And they disappeared into the crowd of dancing couples. Kagome glowered intensely at her feline friend, then glanced back at Sessho-Maru. Only knowing he was alive because his golden orbs flickered to her.  
  
"Uhmm...I'll be right back. I'm going to get some punch..." And she left his side to venture towards the refreshment table, then walked out onto the balcony alone for some space.  
  
"Well, what have we here? My potential mate all alone?"  
  
Her skin crawled at his voice and she literally hissed at him in a low growl. "I would not marry you if indeed you were the last substitute for a male on earth!"  
  
She bared her fangs at him as he came close, catching her in his arms. "Why so upset, my love? Do not want to admit your true feelings?"  
  
She clawed at him, but it was fairly useless when he had her pinned and she couldn't cut through the thick fur. Not that it mattered, because a few moments later they were interrupted by a cold voice and Naraku being flung backwards, barely catching himself.  
  
"I believe she no longer desires your presence Naraku."  
  
Naraku made an attempt towards Kagome again, but Kagome attached herself to Sessho-maru and was growling, and he found Sessho-Maru's wickedly gleaming claws closing around his katana.  
  
That's about when he decided it was time to leave, so he did, feeling Sessho-Maru's eyes burning holes into his back as he did so. He called back only once. "You will be mine, miko, one way or another. Your new protector won't save you forever, how long will it last then?" And then he was gone.  
  
Sessho-Maru turned back to Kagome, arching a brow beneath his mask. "You are constantly in need of saving. You should not go off alone like that, I doubt you'll always have someone to destroy the situation for you."  
  
She spluttered, glowered for a full two seconds before she sighed. "Gomen." She shook her head slightly.  
  
"Now could you please detach yourself from my person?"  
  
She blinked, then seemed to realize what position they were in, and leaped backwards a good five feet, her face scarlet. He smirked beneath his mask, it was a full face mask, while hers was only covering her eyes and he could see her embarrassment easily. Luckily a servant saved her from saying anything by running up to them.  
  
:Lady Kagome, your father requests your presence on the dais."  
  
She paled completely, her eyes darting as if looking for away to escape, then she sighed, threw back her shoulders, and glanced back at Sessho-Maru once before striding into the hall. He waited a moment and shook his head before following as she approached the dais.  
  
Her father spoke first. "My Daughter, Kagome, has been spending time choosing her potential mate. It has been her personal choice so even I do not know whom she will choose. I trust her to make the wise choice, and a choice that will make herself happy. Now I will give the floor to my daughter so that she may tell you all whom she has chosen."  
  
He stepped aside and gestured for the obviously nervous Kagome to come forward. Despite that all she did come forward. Sessho-maru, Inu-Yasha, and Kouga were led below the dais, visible to everyone.  
  
"Uhmmm...Kouga..." A gasp was given, Kouga beamed, and everyone cheered before they cut off at Kagome's glower. "Kouga...I think of you as a brother, I am sorry but I will be marrying another. I do, however, value your friendship and always will."  
  
Luckily Kouga couldn't sniff out lies, but his ecstatic expression turned to one of being crushed. Naraku was attempting to join the three in the center when Kagome saw him and her blue orbs slitted.  
  
"Naraku, you are the last man on Earth I would choose and you were not a choice so leave me alone." She barely paused for breath as she glanced between Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru. She bit her bottom lip as the silence dragged on. "Obviously I have chosen to stay with one of the Inu Tribe..."  
  
Kagome's father let out an impatient sigh and was rewarded with a death glower. "Kagome, daughter, please let us know which one you _did_ choose?"  
  
She glanced at the hopeful, immature inu-Yasha first. Then she looked at Sessho-maru, the carved stature of ice. Glancing between them for a moment, she bit her lip again, then sighed. "I choose..." 


	6. The Announcement and Reactions

Tarnished Armor  
  
The Announcement and Reactions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
She squished his name into the smallest amount of space it could be formed into. She found her hands clammy, her mouth dry, and a cold sweat breaking out on her skin. Everyone was silent for a moment. Out of the three, picking Lord Sessho-Maru had been the last one everyone had thought Kagome- chan would pick. Yisu looked pleased, Niomi and Alienore merely smiled encouragingly at Kagome. Neither of the two had met all of the prospects, but since Kagome had made the decision they decided it was good enough. Kikyo had a wicked smile and kept sliding the obviously sinister look at Inu-Yasha whom was in shock. She did, after all, want the hanyou. The trio stood slightly slack-jawed. Naraku growled, Hojo, a racoon youkai from the group that Alienore had been flirting with, looked slightly hurt, but then was happy for his friend. He knew that his romantic love was not returned, and was happy that Kagome would be happy.  
  
Sango looked as pleased as Yisu did, but the moment of silence was ruined with a loud smacking sound, and a thud. No one bothered to look, the sound was instantly put under the Miroku category. Naraku was pissed, however, wishing to make it blatantly known, and was about to. Kagome ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth as everyone broke down into whispering after the SangoXMiroku interlude. Inu-Yasha was fuming, Naraku was fuming, Kouga looked deeply wounded, and Sessho-Maru was in shock, but managed to look indifferent at the same time. The mask seemed to help in that area. Sessho- Maru found himself unbelievably annoyed that everyone was so shocked, but of course he would not do a thing. Then he glanced at his little half- brother and nearly broke his composure by chuckling. Inu-Yasha was in angry shock, but soon lost his own composure, instantly embarrassing himself.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY WENCH? YOU ARE CHOOSING THAT SHITTY PIECE OF ICE OVER ME!?"  
  
Kagome looked half enraged, on the verge of tears, and close to having a nervous breakdown. Sessho-Maru sighed, grabbed his brother;s wrist, and dug his claws into it.  
  
" believe that you are speaking to my betrothed. As far as her not choosing you...? Well lets just say Kouga and I didn't make her cry as far as I know."  
  
He released his brother and went back to his statued self. Kagome looked near to breaking and running, but she appeared calmer, after all that was one less problem. Until of course Naraku growled again. Kagome's eyes darted to him, nervous, but noticing the owner of the growls she bared her fangs and looked at him defiantly.  
  
Hyouga, personally, was just happy it was over, and he had left moments before to inform his Lady-Wife. Kagome's mother was in a sickbed at the moment, thus she had been unavailable of late. Naraku lunged at Kagome and pinned her. Sessho-Maru instantly felt an unwarranted wave of possessiveness run through him and actually growled. People were almost more shocked at this than the fact that Naraku had pinned Kagome to the floor while she clawed his costume to shreds. Then she shattered his mask and he grinned down at her, she herself instantly realizing her mistake. Not that it mattered.  
  
Sessho-Maru soon found himself running his claws straight down Naraku's back, leaving a huge incision as his deadly claws ripped through the fur, flesh, and muscle. The blood coating his fingers, caught. Flexing them as stark silence rang on, he removed his hand from Naraku's back. His cold gaze fell to the smirking, yet writhing Naraku. He flicked his left hand once, the blood splattering from it in the simple movement. His cold gaze was frightening as he looked to Kagome. Her own eyes were red, flickering to blue every now and then as she watched Naraku. All of this happening in under a minute, of course, but to him everything seemed in slow motion. He had to look at her, of course, his own youkai instincts had already claimed her, so it was very foolish. She had claw marks down her right cheek, and bruises swelling up on both her neck on one of her wrists. She seemed oblivious, but her entire body was tensed. His eyes flickered crimson underneath the mask. He probably should have killed the kisama, but there was no finishing it now. The remaining blood on his hand was dripping calmly down his hand. He offered his right one to help her up. Silent, he truly was the imitation of ice. She glanced at the hand, calculating slowly, flicking her gaze at his claws, putting her own clawed hand in his and finding herself on her feet almost instantly. Then she turned her attention to Inu-Yasha and Kouga. Both were in shock and looking more than a little wary. Sessho-Maru seemed to retract his claws. There was a fairly unanimous sigh of relief as his body appeared to relax. She hadn't let go of his hand, instead held it loosely in her own, almost absently. He cast a hidden gaze towards it, brow arched slightly. She already had herself accustomed to him for any protection she couldn't handle for herself. Interesting. Hyouga walked in, his own personal servant informing him of the events.  
  
His glower was cast down upon Naraku instantly and ordered him dragged to his own carriage with an informant of what he had done, without any medical attention. Hyouga could only hope Sessho-Maru had poisoned him, no such luck however. He walked up to his daughter, noting that one of her hands was taken unconsciously, and mentally grinned. He held her free hand in both of his own, seeming to make her aware of where her other one was. She flushed the palest of pinks, but turned her attention to her father. He merely grinned.  
  
"Kagome, my dear daughter, I have decided to let you stay two weeks with Sessho-Maru to see if you have truly made the right choice, since indeed this was all in haste. If not you may always stay with another prospect. You need only be married within the next three months. For your mother's ningen composure, of course, you can become their mate at any point and time."  
  
This time she did flush more visibly. "Thank you father...I really know none of them very well, though some decisions will stay the same..."  
  
She denied her gaze the right to flicker, but both Hyouga and Sessho-Maru knew what she spoke of; Kouga. Naraku was the obvious choice and so everyone else thought she was speaking only of him, she had of course included him in this. She would get to know Inu-Yasha, but she doubted even then would she change her mind. Then she looked up at the immobile ice sculpture, more recently known as her betrothed. Then again...well. She didn't really know. Sessho-Maru would not treat her badly physically, she knew this somehow, but she didn't know if she could emotionally handle his attitude. She did have a limit to her control, and lately she had been walking on the fine line of being hysterical and having a nervous breakdown.  
  
In any case, she would at least be distracted enough keeping herself from showing weakness around him as much as possible. She quite suddenly found her gaze ending in a golden one. He had tilted his head ever so slightly so that he was facing her now. Amused, he noticed the telltale signs around him. Her heartbeat picking up as well as her breathing as she flushed slightly again, and couldn't seem to break his gaze. Unfortunately he found he couldn't either. There were a few 'aww's that he ignored as they crowd watched the couple look into each other's eyes. Yisu grinned evilly.  
  
"Yo, Kagome! If you keep standing there like that you are going to be around 'till mating season! Oh think that might distract you somewhat, so get a room while ye can!"  
  
Sessho-Maru managed to tear his gaze away to glower at Kagome's best friend as she giggled. Kagome didn't manage that feat and turned into a fair imitation of a cherry. He growled at Yisu and Kagome glared daggers. Unable still to control her laughter, she raised her palms up in from of her as if to ward them off.  
  
"Ah, gomen but I couldn't resist! Oh, almighty lovesick Sessho-Maru, please to not harm me!"  
  
She fell over in hysterical laughter, and Inu-Yasha helped her up, snickering. Sessho-Maru narrowed his eyes. Those two made a horrible pair. They should most definitely _not_ be together. That could pose serious problems to his own pride as they seemed wont to taunt him. Niomi was also in hysterical laughter on the chuckling Kouga's shoulder. Alienore was being held up by Hojo, and two other guys as she laughed. Sango was slapping Miroku for trying to hold her up by inappropriate grips in between chuckles. Hyouga was laughing in booming laughter. Only the others in the crowd seemed wary of his wrath, as they should be, and merely chuckled almost silently.  
  
Hyouga stood up again, sparing the young ones any more embarrassment if that was possible. "Alright everyone, settle down. We will invite you all to the marriage ceremony. Those of you whom are staying with us may stay, everyone else may take their leave. It has been a hectic night and we must take to our beds. Sessho-Maru, Inu-Yasha. You are welcome to stay the night since Kagome is leaving with you around noon tomorrow. You father and I discussed this in case she chose you. Kouga, your father is expecting you home. Niomi, Alienore, and Yisu you are staying with Kagome. Sango..."  
  
He blinked, Sango had already disappeared, which drew his attention to Miroku. "When will you learn? Someone check to see if he is breathing and bring him to a guest room, then inform his family..." He gave an exasperated sigh before leaving the room. The other guests slowly followed suit.  
  
Servants came to take Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru to their rooms. Kagome discreetly removed her hand, gifting him with a smile that he thought would make him die and go to heaven if he got the full force of it. Then her friends surrounded her and they left to their own rooms. Sango met up with them in the hallway. Servants arrived to clean up the mess, as an afterthought they dragged Miroku to a chair before they finished cleaning up. All the food was removed and missing items were put in a very large box off to the side. Snickering, the servants decided to get back at Miroku, after all. he had groped the cook's daughter. Three servants lifted him and dropped him into the clothing section of the lost in found, they didn't want to harm him after all. Once they had played their little prank on poor Miroku, they checked on all of their guests.. Inu-Yasha was asleep, Sessho- Maru was sitting wide-awake on his bed, but they didn't dare bother him after he had cast his cold gaze in their direction.  
  
Sango allowed them to check on Kagome and Company. Kagome and Yisu were chatting quietly, and greeted the servants, before turning back to themselves. Niomi and Alienore were asleep. Sessho-Maru was indeed annoyed by the servants bothering him. He was listening in from below Kagome's room and was quite amused by it all. She loved his youkai features did she? She mentioned nothing of what she thought of his personality to Niomi and Alienore. He noticed how she circumspectly avoided that topic. Yisu she even didn't seem to want to speak about it. She obviously liked his appearance, that saved half the trouble. Of course, he wondered why he even considered being her mate. She did mention he was cold, but she knew he would protect her and never purposely harm her. He was pleased that she thought this. It was true, of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning completely lethargic. She yawned as she cuddled in closer to the downy soft pillows and comforters of her bed. Letting out a purr-like noise. Yisu, who had shared her bed while Niomi and Alienore took the guest one (Not like that you yuri hentais - -; women always slept together like that in the 1600s) on the other end of her room, grinned as she glanced over to Kagome who was curled into a loose ball, purring oddly enough. Or maybe it was a low, pleasant growl. Either way Yisu decided that Kagome should get up, get ready, and eat something. Whacking a pillow on her, Kagome jumped, fell off the bed, and landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
"You snore too much!" Thus completely waking the half sleeping taiyoukai below her.  
  
Both the now awake betrothed heard Yisu's raucous chuckling. Kagome decided it was high time for a pillow fight, Sessho-Maru decided he had little choice but to listen. The girls were making a lot of noise and Niomi and Alienore had already woken up and joined them. A quarter hour later they all collapsed onto the bed. Unsurprisingly Yisu was the first to jump up, hyper, as everyone else was breathing hard. Kagome had, predictably, fallen into a half sleep state, which was disrupted when Yisu shoved her off the bed as she started yelling.  
  
"Wake up! Get up! Get Ready!"  
  
For the second time that morning she hit the floor with a thud and a groan. Grumbling all the girls went off to get dressed. Again, predictably, Kagome was hyper and bouncy after she had taken her morning bath.  
  
She put on a plain, green traveling mandarin dress. It was slit up each side to mid thigh, and she wore black traveling boots beneath it. There were golden loops up one side for the golden balls to hook into from the other side. There was a stiff collar that hooked in the same, coming up to an inch below her chin. The loops came from her left hip at a slow angle to her neck hooking along there. Satisfied she put her hair up in golden chopsticks and let out a sigh. Her things had already been packed so she glanced around her room for a moment before letting out another sigh and walking down to the breakfast table. She nodded to her friends and her guests, then set to eating like there was no tomorrow. 


	7. Entourage and a Tour

Tarnished Armor  
  
Entourage and a Tour  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sparks flew over the breakfast table as Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru's clawed fingers both clasped around the last roll. Amazingly, the two inus hissed. Kagome blinked in surprise, but her black wolf ears laid back on her head and she growled. Anyone who had known Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru would not have been surprised by the way that they acted, but the way Kagome had growled was definitely surprising. Kikyo turned her blazing eyes on Kagome, who was sitting by Sessho-Maru. Kikyo was at the moment trying to flirt with Inu-Yasha as usual while he was ignoring her completely, focussed on his ramen, rolls, bacon, and other food. Sessho-Maru cast his eyes sideways at Kagome, and blinked in surprise as she moved lightning fast and stole the role before either brother realized what had happened.  
  
There was a rather large sweatdrop on everyone else's faces as Hyouga explained. "Kagome really likes bread..."  
  
Everyone blinked as she happily buttered it and crammed it whole into her mouth before swallowing it. Sessho-maru and Inu-Yasha seemed only then to realize that their hands were still there. Sessho-Maru moved his over and selected some bacon (mwa, num num num) and then put it on his plate, continuing on as if nothing had happened, he couldn't help but watch his betrothed however. She was...bouncy...and was not in the mood someone should be in if they were being forced into a betrothal that they didn't want. Was this some sort of trick? He didn't let himself worry over it. Turing his glance back to his brother he snickered quietly, causing Kagome to look to where his was looking and then fall off her chair in laughter.  
  
This of course, no one bothered noticing, they only looked where she had been and started falling over their food. This was normal? For her to go rabid over bread, and fall off her seat? She crawled back up, still laughing. Kikyo was draped across the twitching Inu-Yasha who looked like the girl trying to crawl all over him might have the plague. As far as Kagome was concerned, she did. Yisu was currently looking ready to pounce on Kikyo and was hissing lowly. Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up, he would let her say her good-byes, but it was time to leave. It would be noon by the time they left, he knew it.  
  
"We should leave soon." And then he was gone, Kagome looking after him with an unreadable mixture of emotion.  
  
He was relieved that he had gone, he could hear Kagome sniffling between good-byes, but she seemed excited to him. Would he never understand this girl? He very suddenly doubted it. His two-headed dragon youkai had arrived. The girl could either ride with him or in the carriage with his brother, but he didn't exactly like that idea. He had the feeling that his brother was going to try and change Kagome's mind. Then he looked towards the door and was curious as to why Kagome was coming towards him with such a determined look on her face.  
  
"Sessho-Maru, I would that my friend Yisu could come. Obviously Sango is, and they can ride-"  
  
He cut her off and gestured to his own ride and watched her eyes widen slightly. "Choose. Me or Inu-Yasha."  
  
She stumbled over words. "Ah...that I think..." He noticed that she glanced back to Inu-Yasha before barely concealing a shudder and then turning to him as response to his 'inquiry'.  
  
Somewhere, he was pleased with her choice. This is when they all heard muttering and cursing coming from the Lost and Found box. Crowding around it, Sessho-Maru stood behind the others, he could see over most of them.  
  
"Miroku! What are you doing in there?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's best friend was in the lost and found box? Sessho-Maru couldn't hold back his low chuckle. What startled him next was that Kagome turned towards him with a heart warming smile for barely an instant before joining her friends laughing hysterically. Miroku, still muttering, brightened up when he saw Sango walk across the hall. She wore light chest armor over a loose green tunic, chestnut breeches, a katana on each hip, a dagger in each boot, and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She completely ignored the others as she approached Sessho-maru.  
  
"I will ride whereever neccesary, but it is my duty to follow Kagome-chan."  
  
It was obvious the two were friends. Otherwise why would she willingly go anywhere with Miroku? He nearly laughed as he watched her handle it. In any case he nodded and gestured for the carriage. Sango sidestepped Miroku without pausing in her stride. Hai, this one would be a great amusement. He searched out Kagome's friend Yisu, frowning when he realized she was the one whom had been trying to tease him he night before. She wore an outfit identical to Kagome's in deep blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt the urge to scream, but refused to give in because Sessho-Maru refused to move at all. When they tipped to turn she wrapped her arms even more tightly around his torso. It wasn't very painful, but it could be. He steadied out their flight. Well, at the very least his betrothed would keep things interesting. When she wasn't paying attention to what she obviously thought of as a dangerous and deadly flight, she would relax, breath in the fresh air and or his scent, and seem to calm down. She was a wildcat that tended to be playful or calm. What an odd combination to say the least, but it was not a horrible one. He let out a slight hiss when she dug her claws literally into his skin, blood flowing freely from the tiny wounds. It took a moment for her to realize what she had done, and she immediately let go. Foolish girl, she nearly fell off backwards, he caught her arm and pulled her up before she completely fell off.  
  
"When will you learn and stop your foolishness?"  
  
She looked disgruntled, and rewrapped her arms around him, granted gently, and abruptly yawned. He soon found her about to fall off again because of her own innocent sleep. He turned his torso slightly to look at her. Then pulled her around to his lap. His right hand remained on the reigns with her head in the crook of his left arm as she unknowingly nuzzled up closer to his chest like a kitten, wiggling slightly to get comfortable. He was slightly amused that someone so obviously afraid of flying could fall asleep on a flying animal.  
  
He then realized that after he had acknowledged her was when she had let her guard down. Did she trust him that much already? Amazing. He shook his head slightly, unsettling his knee-length silvery-white tresses. She was so completely strange, but had a good spirit. He wondered then if it was possible to turn her into a full youkai. She would make a wonderful one! Yes indeed, but before he bothered researching that train of thought he decided that he must train her to defend herself. He doubted he'd be very surprised by her skill, but one never knew. He had obviously been surprised by her new personality, and had the feeling that getting on her bad side, as his half-brother was likely wont to do, would be unpleasant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke to find herself curled against someone's chest, she yawned and snuggled closer before blinking, nearly falling off _again_ as she jumped backwards. They had just landed, the carriage was a good hour behind them at least. Sessho-Maru glanced down at her with an amused look on his face. He made no comment as she leaped off, stumbled and then toppled onto her butt, holding her head with one hand. He dismounted then offered his right hand to pull her up easily, She sighed and got her bearings. They were a good 100 feet from the castle, which was hidden behind the trees in front of her.  
  
He arched a brow and drawled dryly. "I wished to stop and take a break to ravish you in the middle of the forest." She turned beat red, though from anger or embarrassment was indeterminable. "My Sire does not like me bringing my pet to the front gate. We will walk the rest of the way, unless of course you are too weak to?"  
  
Her anger flared. "I CAN WALK!"  
  
He arched another brow. "Good."  
  
Then for some odd reason they both ran rather than walked at top speed, he of course beat her, but surprisingly she was not far behind. While he was not winded, her chest was heaving, but it was obvious it was a light afternoon jog for her because she was calmed in a matter of seconds. She grinned at him triumphantly.  
  
"Not that slow, eh..." But she trailed off and her eyes widened as she surveyed the castle.  
  
Without thinking about it he picked her up around the waist and leaped over with slight pressure to his feet, depositing her on the other side of the wall. She gasped again. He saw that she was looking to their stables, training areas, and archery ranges. He watched her pass a glance over the castle and nod, but her interest was obviously not on staying inside. He would give her the room next to his with the balcony temporarily. He thought she might enjoy that small consideration. He also thought the training lessons would be enjoyable for her. Granted she would probably be a little disgruntled or angry about him training her, but he knew she would warm up to it because she wanted to be stronger, he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"You did say you like the outside better than the inside, but I will show you around out here at a later date. For now I should show you the Library, your room, the dining hall, and other various places you might wish to go without a guide every minute of the day."  
  
She nodded as she looked out into their hunting grounds and sighed. Later. Then she trotted to catch up with him and followed him inside. Because he was rushing her through she barely got to look at the marble halls covered with their carpets, paintings, and various weapons. It was really unique. Soon she found herself in the library. It seemed completely endless and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Hundreds upon hundreds of books were in here. If she had to live her life inside she didn't think this place would be all that bad.  
  
He was pleased by her obvious love of reading. That she was not like the other ditzes that his father had tried to stick him with, those had looked at the Library in horror. He was almost proud. Sighing, another odd feeling for this girl. He led her to the dining hall next, where she looked around for a moment, then turned back to him. There was a huge table, and it was decorated like the rest of the house, but he too found it was not a place to linger. If she had loved the Library, it was a mere yawn compared to her ecstatic response to the hot springs, at which point she had hugged him and rushed through.  
  
He had thought she might shove him out to jump in right then, and thus was surprised when she asked to be showed to her room. There were several connecting hot springs. Two were for bathing in and five huge springs for soaking and relaxing. There was also a lot of flora and fauna about in addition to bathing robes, a spare kimono in a size for every member of the household (this included guests and the family, servants had their own springs), a new one was added every time that one was used, and numerous towels and bathing things of all scents variety, etc.  
  
She found her room stunning. It was a pale violet color, and had paintings of nature hanging around it. She had a cherry wood canopy bed with violet and silver coverings. She didn't seem thrilled by the violet color, but obviously liked the silver color. Her black ears flicked to attention as she looked around. There was a vanity, armoire, a chest at the end of her bed, a nightstand, and various other pieces of furniture. She sat down on her bed, then fell backwards from her sitting position to lay her torso across it.  
  
"Its magnificent. I already love this house...though I really can't wait to go outside..."  
  
She grinned up at him impishly at that comment and he sighed. "I will show you around outside until dinner is served. There my mother and father will meet you. My half-brother, Yisu, Sango, and Miroku will also be here by then. Her room is beside yours, Sango's that is. Yisu's is across the hall. Wait...no. Sango is your body-guard. Hers is across the hall, Yisu's is the right connecting door. Inu-Yasha's door connects on my other side. I lock my door against him, you may lock yours against me if you wish."  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. She did notice that he wasn't locking his door against her, but didn't say anything. "As long as Inu-Yasha's isn't connected with mine, then I'm just fine..."  
  
She cut off her chuckle as he growled, eyes flickering crimson. "My half- brother will not bother that which is mine."  
  
Then his eyes changed completely back to gold and she blinked. He made no comment, so she didn't either. She merely shrugged and followed him out of her room to go outside. She couldn't wait to feel a katana in her hand or the string of a bow snapping against her wrist again. She longed for more days of training, but she doubted they would be forthcoming. Still, she refused to stay inside and be a perfect example of an English, distinguished, 'Lady'. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she caught up with him. She was betrothed and she was worrying about training? What was wrong with her!? 


	8. Hot Springs

Tarnished Armor  
  
Hot Springs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweat trickled down her dusty face leaving dirty rivets of liquid streaking her face. She had, luckily, bothered to change into worn breeches and a tunic and shoved her hair up into some sort of bun. She had also protested weakly at having her betrothed train her in swordplay and other weapon- play. She knew the basics of every weapon. Egyptian daggers, Katanas, and bows were her best though. (yep, in dedication to my faithful reviewers XD) At the moment Sessho-Maru was coming at her with a Katana, and she raised hers with weary arms. Granted he had been surprised with her skill, but she had found herself nothing compared to him. They crossed swords again. She could only fight enough to defend herself, but was amazed that she was following the way he did things and memorizing them. She was getting better as they kept it up, but she felt she would soon collapse from exhaustion. She shook her head slightly, trying to focus in on Sessho-Maru as he came at her again, she stumbled slightly, barely coming up in time, only to hear him sheath his Katana.  
  
"You grow weary. To the hot sprinbgs, then changing, then we shall go eat dinner. Our guests have been dallying, it is obvious, so we shall not see them until dinner."  
  
She nodded wearily, and accepted his help it discarding everything but her clothing before they set inside and to the laundry hamper. Still yawning with a hand covering her mouth. Sessho-maru grinned impishly as he locked the hot springs door, she didn't notice. Nor did she notice, for the moment, that he was slowly undressing her. At least for her shirt.  
  
She wore a strophian (bra type thinga majiger) anyway, so it didn't matter. Kami, she really was beautiful, if she was a youkai she would be perfect he decided. When he started undoing her breeches from behind her, his own top already undone, his nose buried in her hair at her nape, she seemed to wake up. She shrieked before flushing scarlet while he grinned. Her ears laid back on her head.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
She didn't bother covering her chest. There was no need. He had to admit she looked fairly cut half naked, covered in sweat, her ebony locks a wavy mess, a pout on her face, her black ears laid back...it really did make for an adorable sight.  
  
He blinked at her comment. "Undressing you of course. You seemed to tired to do it yourself."  
  
She flushed even more when she realized his chest was bare. Both were only wearing their pants. "What do you think you are doing now!?" She screamed as he started to remove that too on himself.  
  
He glanced up with an arched brow. Her scent was definitely intoxicating. "I am getting ready to bathe myself. You may leave if you wish, but your scent is rather marred..." He drawled and watched in amusement as she stripped down to her undergarments, grabbed a bathing robe, slipped it on, turned her back to him, and removed said garments.  
  
"You may take the other bathing pool."  
  
With that she grabbed the soaps and things she wanted and rushed into the other pool while he chuckled. Grabbing what he desired as well, he dropped both their things into the hamper and then slipped nude into the other pool. He would never sink the level of hentai, but here he was peeping through the flora towards her. Her back was to him, luckily for her, but her finely sculptured legs, ass, and torso were easily visible as she washed herself off before sinking into her shoulders and washing her back. She seemed to forget that he was still in there, because she didn't bother with the robe, merely swam towards a soaking pool. He washed himself quickly and followed. She didn't notice him.  
  
He was going to have to teach his future mate how to watch out for herself. He snuck up behind her, running his closed lips across her neck, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She jumped, but he held her down with two hands clamped down on her shoulders. Her resistance was only half hearted anyway. Then he brought his lips around to her face, gifting her with a smile, though small, that was heart stopping. Her eyes widened before he brought his lips down to her own. It was a chaste kiss at first, until he ran his tongue along her lower lip. All resistance was gone anyway, and she parted them for him. A few minutes later they were both panting for breath, the after effects of the passionate kiss. Sesho-Maru recovered quickly, surprised that this hanyou female was so enticing. Kagome was light headed, red, and couldn't seem to catch her breath.  
  
He carried her out, getting a good look at her lovely form as he did so. In his eyes, she was perfect. Perhaps a tad too weak, and she was a hanyou...but her body was beautiful. He shook his head for a moment, took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and dressed both of them before she became completely aware and blushed furiously. He merely chuckled and led her to her room. His mask reappearing in public, but disappearing in her room.  
  
"Change into something decent."  
  
Luckily after knowing he had seen her already, she didn't argue, and turned her back to him as she changed, her face slightly red. She put on a turquoise kimono with a silver obi, and did her hair in a Japanese miko- style. It was not fancy, but it was nice, neat, and elegant. Sesho-Maru nodded his approval. While she had been redoing her hair he had changed and re-entered. No armor or sword in his own home. He held out his arm, his mask in place, and she cast him an amused expression as she accepted it and walked down with him. Her face lit up as they entered and Yisu and Sango stood up and ran over to hug her.  
  
At the head of the table Sessho-Maru introduced his father. Kagome bowed, greeted him, with a pink tint in her cheeks, and a sweet expression and voice that made his father cast Sessho-Maru an approving glance over his head. Sessho-Maru sat to his right, then Kagome, then Sango. On the other side it was Inu-Yasha, the Yisu sat across from Kagome. Miroku looked torn about whether to sit across from or by Sango. When Yisu shoved him into the seat beside her he decided. As if he had a choice. Kagome was polite, sweet, and lady-like throughout dinner. He narrowed his eyes at this. Inu- Yasha tried to draw conversation from her several times. At which point she would smirk and respond shortly, keeping the conversation at the table to a minimum, with the exception of the ever talkative Yisu. Sessho-Maru watched Kagome yawn thrice, resisting the urge himself before suddenly standing. He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her from the room.  
  
"We are done. Kagome is tired."  
  
Inu-Yasha snickered, Yisu punched him on the arm, frowned, and then excused herself as well. Soon followed by everyone else. Sango glowered at Miroku, glad their rooms didn't connect. She and Yisu were going down to the Hot Springs. Sadly, Kagome had already been there, but she had heard that Sessho-Maru had been training her and that she was exhausted, so Sango wasn't surprised.  
  
"Yisu, are you ready yet? Come on!" she called.  
  
The two friends met up in the hall and both wandered until they were lost, but it didn't matter. The halls were beautiful, and it wasn't unpleasant to look at the pictures on the wall. They varied from portraits, to nature scenes, to battle scenes. It was quite an extensive and large collection, and they had full appreciation for what that was worth and smartly avoided touching anything on their way down to the hot springs. Yisu grinned as they finally found it.  
  
"Alright Sango, you chase anyone out, I'll wait by the doors."  
  
Sango grinned and nodded before sneaking around the springs. "HENTAI!" The word rang out as the half undressed Miroku had tried to grope Sango from behind a plant. Baka.  
  
She soon dragged him out of the hot springs and deposited him outside the door. Muttering, she checked for anyone else, then gave Yisu the thumbs up. Yisu locked the door and both girls stripped down, dropping their stuff in the laundry hamper, but not before they noticed Sessho-Maru and Kagome's clothes mixed up together. Hai, mixed up not layered. Both girls looked at each other impishly before bursting into giggles and whispering like gossiping teenagers to each other. Of course, almost everything they guessed was wrong, but that didn't matter to them. They grabbed towels and soaps, set out the spare kimonos, and then slipped into Kagome's bathing pool, still chatting. Helping each other with their hair without pause before swiftly going into the other pool to soak, slipping on bathing robes there with a sigh, and relaxing, draining away the pains of riding in a carriage most of the day. Both got up eventually, slipping on the pale violet spare kimonos in their size before yawning and heading towards where they believed the library was. Picking out a book each they both went upstairs to their separate rooms. Sango waved as she went into her room.  
  
"Tell Kagome-Chan I said good night!"  
  
Yisu snickered. "I'm not sure I want to barge into her room tonight! I wonder which will have it worse, Inu-Yasha or me! We both can hear through the walls!"  
  
This caused both girls to burst into laughter before they left the hallway into their own rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru found his room seemed lonely, a feeling he was not used to. He waited for Kagome's friend, Yisu, to leave before entering without knocking. She wore an oversized tunic that hung down to her knees, and she was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, and humming to herself. He watched her for a few minutes, then made moved to steal the brush from her hands. She stilled and blinked, but didn't stop him. (Did I get this idea out of a fic I read? I can't remember) He looked at his betraying hands in loathing as they finished brushing her thick ebony locks for her before setting the brush down and moving away. Surprisingly, when he was finished she spun around and hugged him tightly before looking up at him smiling. He told himself that it was her fault. She was, after all, the one whom had turned her lovely face up towards him, leaving it vulnerable to his ministrations. He leaned down and captured her lips.  
  
He didn't even have to ask entrance this time, and this time she also kissed back. He almost demanded where she had learned to kiss like that, but that would have required detaching himself, which he didn't do until she could barely take any breath at all. Her eyes were wide and luminescent and she took semi-frantic breathes of air. Before he captured her again. Somehow she found her back pressed against the bed. She blinked. Sessho- Maru's hair was falling all around her, as if blocking out the rest of the world, and his heavenly mouth was on the juncture of her nape and shoulder on her left side. The right side was for later. He growled deep in his throat as she ran her hands across his chest and back. She purred. His left knee was between her thighs, his hands on either side of her as he leaned over, and then suddenly he stopped as she quivered.  
  
"You aren't ready."  
  
It was gruffly said before he grabbed her, pulled her against him, and pulled the covers over them. Kagome was half between confusion and anger, but she was soon asleep, her face pressed into his nape, his arms around her, and him not realizing why he had stopped. Growling mentally at himself for such weakness. 


	9. Mission

Tarnished Armor  
  
Mission  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku finished penning the note. His eyes read over his smooth, legible script. His lips curved upward into a smile. Kagome would pay for embarrassing him in front of the entire court. Oh hai, she most definitely would. Folding the thick paper up after penning the name of the scout the Western lands had investigating a possible rebellion. He was dead, of course, but he had had a seal on him, Naraku had it now. Dripping the green wax the soldier had carried with him onto the parchment, he pressed the seal into the top. He watched it indifferently as it dried.  
  
Hai, he would follow through with his plans, and magnificent plans they were. He looked around his office. He was young for a Lord, the others were still alive, unlike Naraku's father. But then again, people like Sessho- Maru and Kouga hadn't killed their fathers, now had they? He chuckled in a way that brought goose bumps to the servants waiting on him. He picked up the dried parchment and quickly wrote 'Western lord' on the back. Then he remembered what he had tortured out of the soldier. Oh yes, it must be plain. He scowled and undid the writing with his magic before it dried. Then with a yawn barely stifled, he waved a servant over. The servant was smart enough to snatch it and leap away before he could be wounded.  
  
"Take that to the Lord of the Western Lands, see to it that it arrives on the morrow morning. Do so immediately. Send the fastest cheetah youkai I have in my employ."  
  
As the servant practically ran from the room, Naraku grinned. It was time, his plan was set in motion. That bitch would pay dearly, in a most horrific way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome-Chan! Are you awake?"  
  
Yisu bounded into the room only to find Kagome obviously sleeping like the dead, Sessho-Maru with his arms around her had his golden eyes narrowed at the shocked Yisu.  
  
"Uhmmmmm...."  
  
Then she noticed that they were both fully clothed. Her quick eye noted that there was nothing upset, and that Kagome was sleeping peacefully. Sesho-Maru growled lowly, her ears pricked forward as she slowly backed out of the room.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
Then she went running once she had closed the door. Straight to Sango's room, of course.  
  
Yisu grinned wickedly. "I wonder if Kagome knows he is in there. If she doesn't...well lets just wait to find out..."  
  
Then both snickered as they poked their head out of Sango's door. "Here we go...3....2...1"  
  
A deafening shriek was let out, followed by a thump, and then running feet. Sango looked at Yisu. "Kagome woke up, rolled over, saw Sessho-Maru, screamed, shoved him off the bed, then ran to your room."  
  
Yisu grinned and nodded before walking to her room. "Well...maybe not, I think she may be standing in my doorway though.." She chuckled. "Poor Sessho-Maru!"  
  
Both girls burst into laughter as they disappeared into their rooms, grinning. Yisu couldn't wait for Kagome to barge in. No doubt Sessho-Maru would tell her that Yisu had seen them. Kagome would of course burst in, insistin that it wasn't the way it appeared. At all. Yisu couldn't wait for that little 'lecture'. After all, they had been in their clothes, and the room didn't have that particular scent in it. She shook her head slightly, wondering if she should wait for Kagome to go down to the hot springs, or just go down with Sango and have Kagome meet them there. She decided on the latter, and ran off to Sango's room to get her.  
  
"Lets give them a little privacy? We wouldn't want to embarrass Sessho-Maru by seeing how mutilated he is!" Then they walked down the hall laughing and chatting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi, woman! Why did you scream like that? And knock me off the bed?"  
  
He grumbled, then realized that he sounded like Inu-Yasha, and that that was the reason that Kagome was doubled over in laughter. He glared at her, before resituating himself on the bed. "You were comfortable, and I was comfortable, come back. That's an order."  
  
She sniffed and turned her back on him, grinning impishly until she was grabbed from behind and bodily dragged back into his arms on the bed. She chuckled quietly, but both of them soon fell back asleep. From both exhaustion and each other's warmth. She yawned, but snuggled back up against him.  
  
Sadly, this bliss was obviously not meant to last. So said because a servant came and began to bang down the door for about 20 minutes. Kagome was practically unconscious with the lethargic heat Sessho-Maru was radiating, and Sessho-Maru was ignoring it. Either way he was not pleased when there became two presences outside Kagome's door, then he blinked and narrowed his eyes. His ki was hidden, completely concealed, thus why Yisu hadn't noticed it. Why were they coming in here if not for him? Kagome. But why? Then he narrowed his eyes to slits and slipped silently from the bed and into his room. There was knocking there too.  
  
Kami, would they never desist. He went back to Kagome's room, tucked her in, closed the door between their rooms, rolled on his bed for a moment, then got up to answer the door. His glare was endless. The servants backed up a pace, but their obvious leader stepped forward a pace.  
  
"Lord Sessho-Maru, your father has requested your immediate presence and told us to continue until we roused you out of your betrothed's bed. His exact words."  
  
Sessho-Maru growled. "I will be there when I please."  
  
Then he slammed the door on them and made quick working of clothing himself. At this rate he doubted he would work out Kagome's defenses enough, to get her completely comfortable with him. He growled again then set off to his father's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Taisho (?) sat reading the missive again and again. It just didn't make any sense. It was not only not his soldier's handwriting, for they had their own way of writing things, but the seal was on sideways and what they said was happening was impossible. Either way, he had to send someone to check it out. Sessho-Maru was the person to do it. Especially since it was happening in his betrothed's borderlands, bordering their own. Inu-Taisho shook his head in annoyance. Oh well, Sessho-Maru would not be happy, but he would go because Kagome would probably never forgive him if something happened to the lands. The last thing Sessho-Maru wanted was to be dumped for his brother. Eventually they would learn to love each other.  
  
Kagome and Sessho that is. He doubted Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru would ever admit any brotherly feelings for each other. T'was a shame, but no matter. He was also hoping that that Lady Yisu would have an effect on Inu-Yasha. It was Yisu, wasn't it? Kagome's friend that she had brought along? Well he was going to play a little matchmaking either way. He glanced up as he felt Sessho-Maru's presence outside the door before the obviously annoyed Sessho- Maru entered. His cold, indifferent mask matched his voice. Sometimes Inu- Taisho really wondered if he was alive under there.  
  
"Nani? Why did you call me up here?" Inu-Taisho's face grew solemn.  
  
His claws clasped the missive. "Read.'  
  
He tossed it to Sessho-Maru whom deftly caught it, casting a glance at his father before reading through it. His gaze hardened. "Hai? And?"  
  
His father arched a brow, as if to say, Are you really that naive? "Check out the problem. It borders both ours and your betrothed's lands. You do realize that this mating will give us both lands, don't you? I am only hoping you will give Inu-Yasha some control over the Northern lands that hanyous, mikos, and the regular ningen population overrun.  
  
Very few youkai live there, so Inu-Yasha would fit right in. This is, however, not important at the moment. Right now you need to go there and save our lands. Now. If there is a problem report back here unless you know without a doubt you can fix it. I will expect you back in about two days. If you are not back in four then Inu-Yasha will go after you. Not to fight, but to follow your scent and find out what has become of you. Now go wake Kagome and say your goodbyes before gathering what you need and setting off." Inu-Taisho left no room for argument, so Sessho-MAru left with a growl. That was easier than I expected, Inu-Taisho sighed. Now for Inu- Yasha and Yisu...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stretched and yawned before turning over into the warmth that wasn't there, blinking and nearly jumping off the bed backwards. She could feel Sessho-maru moving around in his own room. Doing...what...packing? Why? Her scent became nervous and slightly panicked. Sessho-Maru noticed this at once and opened the door between their rooms, only to find her intent gaze focused on his door, and then him.  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
It was indifferent, but from her eyes he could tell she was worried. How strange. This hanyou girl was already worried for him when he himself was not worried and she did not know what was going on. Hai, very strange, but no matter. He would ponder it later on the ride out alone. He truly had many things to think about, perhaps this would be good for him...? Maybe, maybe not.  
  
"I need to check our bordering lands. We received a missive that a rebellion has started. While my father and I doubt it, there is always the possibility and I must see to it. You will remain here. I will be back in around two days or less. Do not worry."  
  
SHe didn't react to that command, she still looked worried, and he wasn't quite sure what had brought him to say those particular words to her. Did he owe her an explanation or any comfort? Damn, his instincts were really messing with his head. Suddenly his eyes widened as his felt her small torso pressed against his, her small, but strong arms wrapping around his own. He found himself awkwardly putting his arms around her. He blinked down at her. No chance she was in love with him. Love was definitely _not_ that fast. But she did obviously trust and care for him. He was satisfied with that. It was a start, and he did need a mate. For some reason his bestial youkai half had approved of her instantly, though he still couldn't figure out why. So why couldn't his more ningen youkai half decide? He sighed mentally, he didn't know. In any case, somehow this position was comfortable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He glanced back up at his mansion. Kagome was crying and looking angry at the same time. Angry because when she had begged, pleaded, and groveled to come he had refused her emotionlessly. She had then began screaming about it being her land too, at which point he had begun ignoring her. Then she had clung to him and demanded to know what would happen to her if something happened to him. He had arched a brow at her, but before he could respond she had begun shrieking about being forced to change her betrothsl to Inu- Yasha, whom she obviously did not like.  
  
One thing he had noticed was that Kouga was not even in her said list of prospects. It almost made him laugh about the poor wolf-youkai who so obviously yearned for Kagome's affections. It had been the comments about Inu-Yasha that had amused him though. Her obvious distress at being stuck with Inu-Yasha was not worth worrying about however. Inu-Taisho was already plotting over Inu-Yasha and Yisu, he could see it in his father's eyes. He was mounted on his two-headed dragon-youkai as Kagome was being held back by the simple iron grips of the smiling, unstressed, Sango and Yisu. Kagome was screaming about being left behind, of course.  
  
It was all rather comical. Inu-Taisho had very slowly been edging Inu-Yasha towards Yisu, and Miroku had been edging himself towards Sango. What, was the mansion full of love-sick puppies? He rolled his eyes, without waving, he cast off towards where he was going, he didn't want to be gone for long. He flew with the top speed, his knee-length silvery white hair was whipping in the wind behind him, but he didn't notice that either. He held the reins tightly in his left hand, while he other rested close to his katana. A decidedly emotionless mask was on his face as he sped by. 


	10. Kagome the Youkai Part 1

'Tarnished Armor'  
  
'Kagome the Youkai! Part 1'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two days since her betrothed had left to patrol the borders of the Western and Northern lands, their lands, the lands that she would inherit and give to him. As if she had a choice. Kagome obviously wanted to be alone to think about the choices she was going to make, as Yisu and Sango had been leaving her alone. A grin crossed her visage as she remembered the way that Inu-Taisho had been inching Yisu and Inu-Yasha together. Yisu was not worried when Inu-Yasha made advances toward Kagome. Kagome had no plans whatsoever of ever getting near Inu-Yasha in a relationship other than that of friendship, though even that was highly doubtful at the rate this was going. There was one good thing though, Yisu kept Inu-Yasha busy and away from her friend.  
  
Sango had been running away from Miroku's lechery for the last few days as well. He had a tendency to grope her more than the others, and Sango would of course attack him, but Kagome secretly knew that Sango didn't mind the lechery as much as she played out when Miroku was actually doing it, and as long as it was only directed at Sango. It seemed like everyone was falling into place. Everyone, but her. She had just begun to realize that her head had been clouded when Sessho-Maru's enticing presence was around. He was beautiful. There was no other word for it. He made her stomach flutter, but she was beginning to notice how much she didn't know about him. They had spoken, but she was beginning to realize some things he hadn't mentioned from offhand comments made by Inu-Yasha. Sessho-Maru had said that no girl would choose him, and that if they did, he would deny them. Or something of that sort. Kagome could not trust Inu-Yasha's memory to be infallible.  
  
If this was true, then Sessho-Maru had to have some affection for her...didn't he? She already knew his youkai side was more than a little overprotective of her. She wasn't a full youkai, so she wasn't sure how that worked. It was his bestial side, though his mind was arguing with his instincts obviously. She sighed in annoyance and didn't let it bother her any further. What she had to sort out were her feelings for him. Was she physically attracted to him? Hai. Who wouldn't be? He was the most handsome bachelor on the market and she had him. Most girls would consider her lucky, but she wasn't so sure. Could she make him come out of his emotionally attached shell, if only in her presence? She wasn't sure if she was up to the task. She would try however, so be it. If she could not get some genuine affection out of him when they were on their own, then...well her decision would be made.  
  
She sighed again. It was so hard to make a decision like this. Did she trust him? Yes. Who she didn't trust, was herself. She wasn't sure if she could control herself in his presence. He was too enticing, seductive, and too damn aware of it for his own good. She decided the last thought with an indignant snort. He was also vain, arrogant, and had an ego the size of Japan! But...there was something about him that made her want to be the one to open his cold shell, and find out what was truly inside. And by affection she meant speaking to her, holding her hand, and telling her about the real him. Not like sleeping beside her. She blushed at the thought of the kisses they had shared. At least she would have an excellent lover. She chuckled at the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was seated in the sun's warm embrace on top of the walls that surrounded Inu-Taisho's castle. She was here everyday for most of each day. In this spot, she looked lovely. Her obsidian tresses flowed loose about her, rippling slightly when a breeze caught it. Her striking blue eyes were unfocused; she was obviously deep in thought. He growled when he thought of whom she must be thinking of. He would have Kagome yet. He turned his gaze back to her. The branches of this tree extended around her, shielding her from the elements. Rose vines intertwined on the wall and around the trees.  
  
He watched, glaring increasingly as she suddenly blushed at whatever she was thinking about. He didn't let his mind wander to it though, keeping his attention to her appearance. She wore a deep blue haori much like Inu- Yasha's. It was simple, but she wasn't dressing up. She wore it in such a way that it allowed easy movement. She was truly beautiful. And she would be his. He would not forget that. He would make his claim on her. His fanged grin appeared on his visage. He flipped his now knee-length silvery white tresses into the wind. He knew they would catch her attention. With what he thought was on her mind, they should. And he knew that Sessho-Maru was on her mind. Hai, Kagome was his for the taking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her startling azure eyes caught the flicker of white. It was probably Inu- Yasha. She snorted. No way he was going to drag her out of the fortress. He was too shy to try anything, but who knew what else he had planned up his sleeve? She was just about to turn away when she noticed the length of the hair. It was much too long to be Inu-Yasha's, but one never knew. It was then she noticed his outfit. The white silk with the red cherry blossom pattern. Inu-Yasha would never...would he? Two katanas were sheathed at his side. Sessho-Maru's katanas. Then she noticed the armor. It was definitely Sessho-Maru-sama. No doubt about it in her mind anymore. And then she came into herself and realized that she had already jumped from the wall to land where he was now. Well...on the same side. She was drawn towards him.  
  
She knew he must have noticed her presence, but he didn't turn. She was immediately filled with righteous indignation. Taking a deep breath to yell at him for ignoring her, when he knew she was there, but then she deflated. She had made the mistake of looking deep into the golden orbs, as he had just turned her way. And she was lost for a moment. Then she realized the emotions flitting across Sessho-Maru's eyes. Malicious. She froze where she stood. Too bad she had been standing far too close to him. His fluffy tail soon snuck up to her and slid up to wrap around her waist, before practically dragging her up to it's body. Her breath had caught in her throat at first sight of his eyes, but her heart had begun beating faster with a far different emotion. Fear.  
  
What was going on? Was something wrong with her betrothed? The look in his eyes suggested that something was most definitely wrong. He grabbed her, pressing her back to his chest, parting her hair with his breath. Her heart raced. What is wrong with him? It was then when she registered another emotion that had been in his eyes. Lust. She shuddered, then did so again as he spoke breathily into her ear, "Kagome." The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a sheet of silvery white hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, jumping as she felt a nail trailing down her jaw line. She tried to move her hands to slap it away, but they wouldn't move. They were tied up or something. She opened her amazing blue eyes to see. They were met in a locking gaze of golden hue. Drawing her gaze away from his quickly, she cast a quick glance towards her arms and legs. Her arms were tied together at the wrist, and then two ropes came forth from the top. Each tied to a bedpost above her head. Bedpost. Shit, she was in a bed. Her face had paled a rather large amount. Her legs were chained separately to each post, but with enough leeway to bend her knees. She was still clothed at least. He wasn't going to...was he? Her fear scent upped a few notches.  
  
Her black wolf ears twitched and flattened. She had walked to him with trust. She had _known_ she could trust him. But...she obviously couldn't. Tears threatened to well up at his huge betrayal. She blinked them away for another time. She didn't realize it, but they were in one of Lord Inu- Taisho's outposts. He had carried her unconscious form past the guards and slammed the door. His men would follow his orders of leaving them alone. She stiffened as she watched him remove a dagger from his person and put it on the bed.  
  
Removing armor, boots, and stripping his chest bare before leaping onto the bed, collecting his dagger and landing atop her. His breath heating her face. He sliced open her clothing and removed it as she was frozen in obvious terror. He grinned then, fangs glinting. He looked her over slowly, as if admiring a trophy and memorizing it. She couldn't stop the silent tears from flowing. He drew his nails lightly across her skin, drawing goose bumps and grinning widely.  
  
She froze in terror when she felt the wet heat of his tongue tracing down her jaw line, to the pulse of her throat, then down to the cleft between her breasts. She shuddered and tried to move away from him, unsuccessfully. She screamed as through blade sifted through skin to the bone on her arm and crimson blood flowed. More slices such as these would be made this day. As his finger passed in front of her mouth she bit down as hard as she could, sinking her fangs in to the bone. He growled, then the wicked grin returned to his features.  
  
"You will regret that..."  
  
He slammed a fist into her stomach. She screamed and gasped alternately from the pain. With that she knew it had only begun. Ravaging her mouth with his own, biting through her lip, he squeezed her breasts tightly, then fanged them too with his mouth before returning it to its earlier position. He decided he was going to make her lose all pride now. Embarrass her as far as possible. He would rape her before he destroyed her. He moved lower, his wicked grin obvious. He positioned himself over her quickly, lifting her up. Blowing her a mock kiss as he stripped off his pants. Her screams were intense as he suddenly slammed into her up to a hilt. But they became even louder yet as time passed. Unfortunately, she was not the type that her other potential betrothed would have wanted, but Naraku liked these screams just fine. She was sobbing between her screams and she couldn't catch her breath. Tears were a constant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The screams had been going on quite awhile, so the guards below were getting worried. The Lady was not married to their Lord's heir yet...so unless she was willing to, this should not be allowed. They had started to squirm because they did not wish to get into trouble over not informing their Lord. Finally one of them left, deciding it was the best choice. As he rode swiftly towards the castle, he heard a voice that was deep, smooth, and one of an obvious young man. They were arguing, but he was panting from his hard gallop over the last half-hour, so was not paying attention. At least until he was addressed by the cold, deep, and emotionless voice from the argument.  
  
The guard was in shock, but bowed low. "M-my Lord!"  
  
Sessho-Maru arched a brow. "You are away from your post, speak you reasons.? 'B-But how did you get here so fast?"  
  
The guard looked incredulous. Inu-Yasha, the other voice, merely watched, obviously annoyed by something. The cold voice answered him. "What do you continue rambling about?"  
  
The guard answered in rush. "I came here to inform the Lord Inu-Taisho that you were raping the Lady Kagome in outpost at the eastern border."  
  
Sessho-Maru's eyes leaked red. "And who told you to say that seeing that I am obviously here."  
  
The guard squirmed, but managed to speak. "You were there, we saw you enter with Lady Kagome and you never left. We made the decision to do something about it ourselves. No one told us to."  
  
With that Sessho-Maru shifted full demon and blurred in the direction the guard had come from. Inu-yasha screaming after him, but not bothering to follow, his brother was too fast and he would admit that fact, if only to himself. 


	11. Kagome the Youkai Part 2

Tarnished Armor  
  
'Kagome the Youkai! Part 2'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The world was a blur to him as he raced like lightning across the forest to the guards tower. He could smell Kagome from here, and it was in the direction the guardsman had sent him in. He was pleased that his servants, or would be servants, were loyal to him. In any case his mind was fairly blurred with the need to get there, and quickly. Her scent had been strongest on the wall. He had heard from Inu-Yasha, before their fight, that she had been staying out there in a daze since he had left. He knew it was no love sick puppy thing like Inu-Yasha had hinted at, he knew she was more level-headed than that. Almost missing a pace, he reconsidered that. Was she really level headed? He didn't want to think about that thought too long, he had a feeling he would not like the answer.  
  
She was the type with her head in the clouds, but she also thought things through most of the time. He had a feeling she was a romanticist at heart and he almost groaned at the annoying thought before he remembered her predicament. No time to complain over it now, he was already noticing the heavy scent of blood and raw sex intermingled with Kagome's. The male scent was...him? Except it wasn't. It was very close, but there were no two identical scents, not even cloned. It was almost as if the scent was coming from an evil twin of himself. The scent of pure evil and his own scent were the ones intermingling with the iron tanged blood and the Sakura Blossom scent that was Kagome's own.  
  
The possessiveness that had plagued him was now in full effect and he found himself racing up the stairs. It seemed as if time was in slow motion as he reflected on his thoughts while he had been away. Kagome was a trusting person. She never gave her trust right off the bat, but when you got it, you got it. You held her heart, body, and soul in your hands when you gained that trust. It was almost terrifying, even for him, to think of how an innocent like Kagome would feel about being betrayed by him, for she would indeed think it was him. Her mind would be in such a state of shock and pain she would not be able to perceive the differences in his scent.  
  
His rage flared at the thought of Kagome thinking it was him who had done this. His own pride and honor were on the line, but he would not wish rape on an innocent. Ever. Women whom served in the field knew what could happen to them, on both sides. He did not pity them for what they knew. But raping an innocent was unforgivable. He would kill the impostor. He would let her friends explain what happened to her, and he would force her to understand it wasn't him. For some reason it hurt to imagine her thinking of him as betraying her. To him it made no sense. If he truly wanted to rape her, why not wait until there was nothing anyone could do about it? Not that it mattered. She would not see it that way, but could disguise himself so well.  
  
He didn't have to wait long to find out who it was. The kisama was so entranced in his victim, he had yet to register the inu-youkai's Ki signature. He regretted it when he found acid claws ripping into his back and a cold voice filled with contained rage speak to him.  
  
"Off her you rutting bastard. Now tell me whom you are impostor. If you do not I shall burn your insides slowly until you beg for a quick death. No one harms my possessions." Kagome passed out about that moment, he sensed it. Obviously the other had too, for his hair turned black. Sessho-Maru's voice hissed out.  
  
"Naraku. You shall pay."  
  
It was as simple as that. Eventually all whom opposed Sessho-Maru died. It didn't matter if they were Kami or a peasant. They died if he wished it. Naraku would die. Naraku's form fully shifted. Most women thought of him as drop dead gorgeous. They were right about the drop dead part. When they went to his bed, they never lived through it to tell the tale. Not that it discouraged a one from the crimson eyed male. He had a sinister, dark look surrounding him where as Sessho-Maru had a noble, demanding-respect attitude around him. Both had the annoying fan girls however. He captured his stray thoughts and shoved them to the back of his mind before unsheathing his Katana and arcing the blade downward. Even Naraku was not fast enough. His left arm was sliced completely off. Sessho-Maru growled at not taking the whole arm with him.  
  
Naraku smiled evilly, ignoring the lifeblood flowing from his severed veins onto the stone floor. His voice was as sinister as his looks. "I'll be back Sessho-Maru. I'll kill you, and your bitch if she even lives though this. You interrupted my fun, for that you shall die."  
  
He disappeared and Sessho-Maru's claws raked through the air as his growl shattered the silence. He then actually took time to look at the girl. Her entire body looked like a bloody, bruised, and broken mess. Even he had admitted to her beauty, if only to himself, and couldn't help feeling a sense of loss.  
  
She would be back to normal eventually, but her face was battered. Even her sleek black wolf ears were battered. Those were probably one of the most sensitive parts of her body. He looked her over first. His gaze was not the burning, lust filled, hungry gaze that many men would have had, even with her so battered. It was assessing her injuries. Her thick ebony locks were clumped and matted together in crimson stains. She had passed out, only in this way would she be able to take the pain of him carrying her back to the castle. He took off the top, out layer of his haori off and put it over her body, ignoring the blood stains it was collecting. Then he lifted her gently, cradling her in his arms. Leaping out the small window, forming his Ki into a solid form beneath him, he flew at lightning speeds in the right direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyo, you must marry. You have two choices. Naraku or Kouga. Both are heirs to their lands and equal in rank to whom Kagome is marrying."  
  
Kikyo's face showed her rage, it was barely contained. Hyouga might have been more lenient, but Kikyo was a ningen miko and many youkai were in danger of her just from sleeping with her. It was amazing that there had been two offers from important youkai figures. It had been from the fathers of course, but he had told them both he would ask his daughter for her preference.  
  
"Why can't I have Inu-Yasha!?"  
  
He sighed in exasperation at his daughter. They had already been over this conversation and he didn't know why she couldn't seem to understand what he had been saying to her.  
  
"Lord Inu-Taisho informed me that Kagome's friend Yisu, and his son Inu- Yasha are getting along very well. He also informed me that he hoped for this match because they seemed at ease together and Yisu keeps Inu-Yasha under control and out of trouble. He believes they are perfect for each other and I will not go against it. Besides, Kagome is already marrying his brother and it would be a wasted opportunity. Now you will do as you are told and choose. Now!"  
  
He raised his voice for the last part. He and Kaede had discussed it as well and agreed. Kikyo practically growled, and her eyes flared, but she left the room with the scent of anger surrounding her.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
And with that she was gone, he heard her footsteps retreating down the hall. He sighed and penned a note back to Inu-Taisho, informing him that Kikyo had received other proposals and that it would be no problem whatsoever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as she felt the familiar warmth of a hand plant itself upon her butt. She was facing the lecher in a mere moment. Miroku expected her to sprout horns and be surrounded in fire at any given moment. Her eyes used to turn red, but they didn't anymore. Her glower nearly made him catch on fire however. *Shit...I'm dead...or at least close to being dead* He didn't even have time to run before there was a very loud smacking noise, wood hitting flesh, and a quieter thud, flesh hitting the ground. Eyes still twitching as she turned on her heel, barely able to suppress a grin. She enjoyed the rounds with the lecher immensely. The kitsune never seemed to get hurt. She shook her head slightly, rounding a corner, and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
An evil glint and amusement could be seen in her eyes as she concealed her Ki and scent immediately and darted somewhere she couldn't be seen. It just happened to be behind a bush she could see through. Yisu had just pounced on Inu-Yasha and pinned him to the grass, for they were in a garden. Her feline ears twitched and she purred.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Her grin widened, revealing her fangs. Ah, this was priceless, and she got to sit here and watch.  
  
Inu-Yasha was trying in vain to throw the girl off before bellowing "GET OFF ME WENCH!"  
  
Stupid thing to say. He hadn't really minded. The anger behind the words seemed forced but none the less Yisu's eyes twitched. "What did you call me?" Twitch, Twitch went the corner of her eye. Inu-Yasha paled as she yelled "SIT BOY!" And leaped up, then slammed all her body wait down on him so they he went down a good few inches.  
  
Sango rolled out of the bushes, helpless with laugher at the two lovebirds. Speaking of lovebirds...her eyes sharpened as she glanced to where she was accustomed to seeing Kagome sit everyday. She wasn't there. The mirth left Sango instantly as she sought out her charge. Where had Kagome gone!? Damn them. She was half panicked already. She calmed down and rose with a deadly look in her eyes. She peeled Yisu off of Inu-Yasha and dropped her a few feet away. Her orbs were beginning to show a red sheen over them. Inu-Yasha paled immensely.  
  
"Where is Lady Kagome?"  
  
It was then that he shot a glare towards Yisu before Sango dug her claws into his flesh as she turned his face back towards her.  
  
"Do I need to repeat the question?" Her eyes were _definitely_ beginning to show red. If he had been able to run...he would have, but since he couldn't...  
  
"Sessho-Maru got here about an hour ago. We started fighting like usual, and after about a half hour a guardsmen came running up. He was blabbering about Sessho-Maru taking Kagome up to his tower and raping her. Sessho-Maru did not smell like Kagome at all, and he was not hiding his scent. You can't just hide parts of it like that. He didn't rape her. There were several things to look for, and to rape her he would have to have the scent of arousal on him. He didn't. He was enraged, or as close o it as I've ever seen him and literally disappeared as he raced toward the tower."  
  
Sango growled lowly, in a feline way. It was then they felt the rush of speed and caught the scent of Kagome, Sessho-Maru, and Kagome's blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru ignored the scents of his brother, Kagome's friend, and her bodyguard. He rushed inside and went straight to the hot springs, walking straight into the water, merely kicking off his boots. He took off the outer Haori he had given her and sank into the water with her. He went about the work of cleaning the blood from her body to discern how bad her injuries were. He didn't bother locking the door so he was soon joined by servants and her friends. They were all slack jawed for two reasons. One, Sessho-Maru had gone into a bath with his clothes on to take care of someone, and two, Kagome's appearance and condition. Kagome was completely unconscious. He glanced up, searching, and found a female servant.  
  
Quickly motioning her over he had her walk in, also in her clothes. The servant girl cleaned Kagome as he held her up. Everyone was silent, and then all began murmuring at once. He ignored them all and helped get Kagome cleaned off. Sango nearly shoved Miroku and Inu-Yasha from the room before she and Yisu ran over to help. Yisu quickly went after a bathing robe to slip over her. The maid, a fox hanyou named, Ari, was quickly washing off Lady Kagome. Sango rushed off for a healer moments later. Another servant rushed off to Kagome's room to prepare it for her in her injured state. New sheets, blankets, and pillows were put on it, and the room was cleaned miraculously fast. It was always safer to have someone injured in a clean room. Water and bread had been set out on the table beside her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched from the doorway as the healers swarmed around Kagome. She would have been healing faster, but the miasma poison that was trademarked to Narku kept her miko-powers and natural youkai-healing powers from working the way they should have. She would heal at the rate of a human. Her broken bones had been set. The youkai healers could only get close enough to bind things and set things. Her body repelled their healing magic. Mikos could only heal her smaller cuts and ease her pain so she could fall into an easy sleep. As it was she looked much better with the blood washed off. While the mikos had been sent for, her maids had insisted on cleaning her up. They had brushed her thick locks and braided them into two braids to keep her waist length tresses out of everyone's way.  
  
They had also slipped her into a silk robe meant to go over a nightgown. Since she was being worked on, and was sweating as it was, they didn't bother to put anything underneath it. He was, so far, the only male allowed in the room. Inu-Taisho had come by merely to glance in and check up on her condition, but he had not stayed. He had rushed off immediately to inform her father. Both he and Sessho-Maru believed it was Naraku that had done this. Sessho-Maru knew it was, and Inu-Taisho trusted him. Sessho-Maru was, at the moment, becoming increasingly anxious. They couldn't stop the internal bleeding. Hai, there was some. It had been made from a stab in her stomach, and from the continuous hitting and abuse of her chest area. They assumed a rib had stabbed an organ inside her, but they couldn't be sure. If she had been a full demon, the miasma would not have affected her like this.  
  
It was then that it hit him. A full youkai. Was there a way to do that" He immediately departed and summoned his loyal retainer. His voice was deep and detached as usual.  
  
"Jaken, I require your presence now."  
  
As if the toad youkai had been hiding in his shadow the entire time he leapt outward and bowed low. "Sessho-Maru-sama!"  
  
Sessho-Maru looked down his nose at the servant. "I need to know the various ways of turning a ningen or hanyou into a full youkai."  
  
Jaken bobbed his head and immediately began to recite what he knew. "There are several spells that could do it, but most of them could kill the spell caster or the victim. Potions have the same affect. The only way to make a ningen into a youkai is supposedly by use of the Shikon no Tama, by wishing on it." Jaken paused for a breath. "Otherwise only a full youkai can turn a ningen into a hanyou, a hanyou can only make a ningen a quarter youkai. A youkai can turn a hanyou into a youkai as well. This is by the youkai giving their blood to the one they want changed. By doing this the other will gain many traits of the donor."  
  
He finished by bobbing his head again.  
  
"That is all Jaken."  
  
He dismissed the toad and headed back down the halls to Kagome's room. He had only needed to double-check the information. His brother could not turn into a youkai because his father did not wish it to happen, but Sessho-Maru could turn Kagome into a youkai. Then she would heal. Right? He decided he had to try it and entered her room. He shoved the mikos, healers, and servants out of his way as he moved to her side. Slipping a dagger from his gold and blue obi before slicing a vein in his arm. He unbandaged the stab wound on her stomach. He then slit his other palm and sheathed the dagger. Putting his palm to her mouth and resting his arm across her stomach, he allowed his blood to flow into her. Everyone seemed appalled and then they all let out a gasp.  
  
Shayril: Okay, everyone. There's Pai's chapters slightly revamped. I hope you liked them. I didn't really change it too much anyway. Aliri: I still think you're spreading yourself too thin. Especially with your new job. Shayril: (Waves aside) Nah! Work doesn't start until Wednesday. Besides, I'm only working three days a week to start off. I'll have plenty of time to write. Kagome: It's not time that causes problems for her anyway. It's no inspiration. Shayril: Yeah! (Gives muses pointed stares) Navi: Don't look at me. Kalika's the one who ran off with all the ideas. Shayril: That's when you start coming up with ideas yourself. It's not just her job. And don't tell me you're got too much to do because you're not my only muse. Aliri: Yeah. She's got me and Dragonwing. Kagome: You do realize that only helps Shayril's case, don't you? Three muses and no inspiration? That's not a good thing. Inuyasha: Or bad inspiration. Who's idea was it to make her write stories between Kagome and other people? She's supposed to be mine. Just ask Takahashi-sama. Kagome: (Rolls eyes) Get over yourself, Inuyasha. It's called fanfiction for a reason. Because that's exactly what it is. Fiction. (Inuyasha sits with his arms folded, grumbling.) Shayril: Well, on that pathetic note, I think it's time to go. Please review. I'd appreciate your insight on my changes, simple as they are. Ja! 


	12. Dreamscape

Shayril: Hiya! I have the newest chapter of 'Tarnished Armor' for you. (Door bursts open and Kalika rushes in.) Kalika: What in the world are you doing??? Where's the next chapter to 'Of Youkai and Gypsies'????? Shayril: (Shrugs) You're the muse in charge of that story. You took a hiatus so it kinda took a hiatus. Kalika: Well, I'm back. Get started. Aliri: Stop telling her what to do. She's the boss, not you. Kalika: (glares) What are you doing here? Aliri: Shayril needed another muse while you were gone. Shayril: Yup and I've decided to hire her on full time. Now, you start giving me inspiration for 'Of Youkai and Gypsies' while the readers read the new chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
The Dreamscape  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stood in a secluded corner of the library, staring out the window. His golden eyes saw nothing of what went on below. It had been two days since he shared his blood with Kagome and now she was a full-blooded youkai, but still she lay pale and unmoving in her bed. Never would he admit it to anyone, but he was worried about her. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. To admit that he was worried was to admit that he cared for her. He wasn't ready for that, yet. Especially now, when he was certain that her trust in him was scattered on the wind like ashes from a long dead fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why does she not awaken?" He demanded. "She is a full youkai now."  
  
"Her injuries were quite extensive, my lord, and her body is still growing accustomed to the changes. Her metabolism hasn't quite caught up yet," the healer explained. "As it is, the healing process has been much faster than it was in the beginning of this entire ordeal."  
  
"There is something else," a miko said. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, indicating that she should continue. "It is my belief that the Lady Kagome's subconscious is preventing her from healing faster, even with the miasma almost completely gone."  
  
"And why would that be, miko?"  
  
"Because, my lord, the Lady Kagome's spirit has been broken. She believes that she was betrayed by her betrothed and she doesn't want to return to a world where it is possible to be betrayed again by one she trusted so well."  
  
A new voice spoke. "Is there anyway to get her to come back? To heal her spirit?" Those standing in the room turned to face Lord Hyouga. "I will not lose my daughter to that bastard Naraku!"  
  
The miko hesitated before replying. "There is one possibility, my lord, but there is no guarantee it will work."  
  
"How?"  
  
She took a deep breath, before explaining. "The technique I am referring to is called the Dreamscape. With the use of herbs and spells Lady Kagome and one other, a guide, will be drawn to a plane created solely of dreams. It is then up to the guide to convince her to come back. As for her spirit, the Dreamscape cannot be used to heal it. Only by choosing to come back and learning how to trust again can that happen."  
  
"How do we begin the ritual?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I will be her guide."  
  
The miko shook her head. "I do not believe that is a good idea. You are the one she believes betrayed her. If she were to see you in the Dreamscape she would most likely retreat deeper within herself and closer to death."  
  
"I agree," Lord Hyouga said. "I'm sorry to say, Sesshoumaru, that you had best let someone else do this. You can help best by being here to help heal her spirit once the guide convinces her to return."  
  
"Who will be the guide, then?" asked the unhappy, though he didn't show it of course, inu youkai.  
  
"I will."  
  
All eyes once again turned to the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe was a woman that looked like she was a few years older than Kagome. She was dressed in an elegant kimono with her ebony hair pulled into a simple braid down her back and a patch over one eye. Her face was gaunt and pale, and she seemed very weak. It wasn't hard for Sesshoumaru to figure out who she was as Hyouga went to lend his support with a worried expression.  
  
"Are you certain you can be her guide, dearest? I know such a ritual can be taxing and you are unwell."  
  
Lady Kaede's eye flashed. "I will guide our daughter through her Dreamscape. I know the ritual and Kagome trusts me still."  
  
"My darling..."  
  
"DO NOT try to dissuade me. I will not let my daughter be lost. She doesn't know anyone around here enough to trust them, in addition to not trusting Sesshoumaru any longer she probably does not trust men in general, and she does not like Kikyo."  
  
She glared at them all, daring them to continue arguing with her. When no one offered any further protests she motioned for them all to leave the room. The Lady of the Northern Lands immediately began preparations for the ritual the moment she was left alone with her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked around in confusion, trying to get her bearings in this strange place. For as far as she could see in all directions there was nothing. It was just a vast white expanse with a kind of soft glow to it.  
  
"What is this place?" She asked aloud.  
  
"This is the Dreamscape," an unexpected, yet familiar voice answered.  
  
The Northern Princess spun around to face the voice. "Mama! What are you doing here?"  
  
Her mother's brow arched. "Are ye not happy to see yer mother?"  
  
"Of course I am, but shouldn't you be resting? You've been so ill. How'd you get here? And what's the Dreamscape?"  
  
"I have rested enough, child. And I came here through a ritual. The Dreamscape is just that. It is a blank canvas for people's dreams. Anything can be seen, heard, and experienced here. Some of it actual pieces of one's life, whether it be past, present, or future and some of it mere figments of the imagination."  
  
"Why are we here? I want to leave, now."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "I'm sorry, my daughter, but I cannot let ye go. Yer life is fading."  
  
"I know it is," Kagome told her. "I don't want it anymore."  
  
"Why not, child?"  
  
"If you're here than you know what's happened to me. I don't want to continue living in a world where those you trust can betray you at any moment."  
  
"Ye were not betrayed, child."  
  
The younger woman gaped at her. "How can you say that? I saw him. I trusted him and he hurt me so much."  
  
Again her mother shook her head. "That was not him. It was another in his guise. Surely you know that Sesshoumaru would never bring harm to you. He cares for you more than either of you know."  
  
Having said that, she waved a hand and the scene from the tower suddenly came to life. Pain filled Kagome's as she relived those moments. Her mother's filled with rage and her miko powers flared into a pink aura around her. Neither one spoke as they watched the scene play until Sesshoumaru, the real Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms and sped out of the tower. Kagome turned back to her mother as the scene faded.  
  
"I don't believe it. You're just trying to protect him."  
  
"Child, do ye honestly think that I would do such a thing? If Sesshoumaru had been the one to hurt ye do ye not think that I would be doing everything in my power to destroy him? Ye're my daughter, Kagome. I carried ye within my womb for nine months, I would never stand for someone bringing harm to ye. Especially like that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been an hour since Lady Kaede ushered everyone out of the room. Lord Hyouga was restless with worry. His wife was ill and such a ritual could kill her if she wasn't careful, his daughter already lay near death not allowing herself to heal because she thought her betrothed had betrayed her. Said betrothed was pacing like a caged animal waiting for word of the woman that was supposed to become his mate. Pride and denial kept the Western Prince from admitting it was worry he felt and not duty to his future mate or insult because of what Naraku had done. The Northern Taiyoukai sighed. There was no possible way that their marriage would work if the inu-youkai didn't come to terms with his emotions. That was, of course, assuming that his daughter would come back to them and learn to trust Sesshoumaru again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede sighed. "I don't know what else to do, child. I don't know what will convince ye that Sesshoumaru was not the one who hurt ye."  
  
"I know what I saw, Mama."  
  
"Well, then come back to prove that this hasn't broken ye. Whether it was or was not Sesshoumaru you should prove that ye're better than him. Whoever it was only did it to break ye," the Northern Lady urged. "Don't let him win."  
  
Kagome grew thoughtful, barely hearing her mother say goodbye. She sat down in the air without even realizing it. And there she sat, floating in the vast, glowing, white expanse of the Dreamscape.  
  
Shayril: There you go. It's kinda short, but it's better than nothing. Aliri: 'Sides, she's already working on a new chapter. (Kalika grumbles in the corner.) Navi: Would you cease that infuriating noise. It's your own fault. Sesshoumaru: I cannot believe that you and Pai did that to me. I thought I was supposed to be Kagome's one true love. Shayril: You will be, after she realizes that it was Naraku and learns to trust you again, which will just make your love even stronger. 


	13. Awakening

Shayril: Well, here's the next chapter of Tarnished Armor. It's actually not as angst-filled as I thought it'd be. At least, I don't think so. Kalika: And you should know angst the way your life is right now. Shayril: (Glares at the leprechaun and speaks in a voice dripping sarcasm) Thank you sooo much for that reminder. I really needed that. Aliri: (Smacks her cousin in the back of the head) Great going, idiot! Kalika: Sorry. Shayril: Okay, well, on to the chapter. I was actually in a pretty good mood and was gonna say some more stuff, but that's been ruined. It wasn't important anyway. Enjoy.  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Awakening  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three men, Inuyasha had joined Hyouga and Sesshoumaru, immediately turned their attention to the door as it opened. Lady Kaede stood with a grim look on her face. None of the men liked it very much.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I've done all I can," she said. "It's up to Kagome now. All we can do is wait."  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration, his older half brother silently concurred. The three males all entered the room and took up positions around her to await the results of ritual.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She wasn't sure how long, but she sat in the Dreamscape looking back over her life. As each memory came to mind it played in the white expanse. She watched as her life played through, reliving all of the emotions up until this very moment. Carefully she weighed her decision, her mother's words playing in the forefront of her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A groan from the prone figure in the bed drew everyone's attention. After a moment a pair of sapphire eyes blinked open. The first sight that came to those blue orbs fell upon was the tall imposing figure of her betrothed. His amber eyes stared back at her and she saw a flicker of some emotion, possibly concern, pass through them. Kagome tamped down rising fear.  
  
She swallowed. "P... Please leave," she said to him. "Please."  
  
He looked like he was about to argue, but seemed to think better of it. "Very well. I am relieved you have returned. I will destroy him. Kagome watched him leave with sad eyes."  
  
"Oi, wench!"  
  
"What do you want, dog-face?"  
  
"He didn't do it to you. He was with me when the guard came to report it. He had only just got back and we were arguing as usual."  
  
Her eyes turned to him. "You're only trying to protect him."  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "Why would I do that? You know I can't stand Sesshoumaru. I enjoy anything that makes his life a living hell. As long as it's true." Kagome turned away. "Think about it, wench."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once everyone was gone Kagome rose out of bed and crossed over to the mirror. She stopped just short of seeing her reflection, dreading the sight of the scars left from that day. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in front of it. A gasp of wonder escaped her.  
  
"That can't possibly be me," she said into the empty room.  
  
She had somehow changed over the past two or three days. Her hair now reached the back of her knees with a white streak down each side. Her black ears now had a dusting of white over the fur and her blue eyes had gold flecks in them, kind of like lapis lazuli. She examined herself carefully, finding no sign of her recent injuries. Her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You're a full youkai now."  
  
Kagome spun around to see the Western Taiyoukai standing in the doorway.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru shared his blood with you. It was the only way to save your life. You're half wolf, half inu youkai now," Inu-Taisho explained. "He used more blood than necessary too and wound up passing out and didn't wake up for almost a full day."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because he cares for you either than either one of you know and it was the only way to save your life."  
  
Her voice was scathing. "Then he shouldn't have done that to me."  
  
Her future father-in-law sighed. "Kagome, come with me please. There is something I want you to see." Kagome had a hesitant look on her face. "Please."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I'll wait outside while you get dressed."  
  
Kagome crossed over to her closet and began looking through her clothes for something to wear. Everything she owned seemed too revealing to her, even the emerald she had worn when she first met Inuyasha. Closing her closet door she went over to the door connecting her room to Yisu's and knocked.  
  
"Come in, Kagome."  
  
Kagome entered the room to see her friend curled up in an armchair by the window reading a book. "What are you doing inside? I would have thought you'd be tormenting Inuyasha."  
  
Her friend shrugged. "I decided to give him a break today. What do you need?"  
  
"I need something to wear."  
  
Yisu gaped at her. "With all the clothes you brought along you have nothing to wear?"  
  
"Th... They're too revealing. I want to wear something more modest."  
  
Understanding instantly filled the other female's eyes. "Of course, feel free too borrow anything in my closet. They're mostly Japanese style kimonos..."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Kagome raided her best friend's closet, finding an amethyst colored kimono decorated with phoenixes embroidered in silver and gold thread. It was tied at the waist with a dark blue and black obi. Half of her hair was pulled up in a bun, held in place by a pair of black hair chopsticks, the rest left to hang in soft waves down her back. Inu-Taisho stood outside her bedroom door, waiting as she exited her room.  
  
She followed him out of the castle, at which point he took off using his youkai speed. Not wanting to be left behind, she picked up her speed. It wasn't until they came to a stop that she realized where he was taking her. Her eyes immediately filled with terror as she stared at the guard tower. On trembling legs she tried to back away, but the Western Taiyoukai gently took hold of her arm.  
  
"Kagome, you are safe. No one will hurt you," he said soothingly. "There is something you need to see. Do you trust me?"  
  
The Northern Princess turned her lapis eyes to him. "I... I'm not sure I trust anyone anymore, but I w... will go in there with you."  
  
Inu-Taisho gave her a small smile as he gently guided her into the tower and up the stairs to the room where everything happened on that dreadful day. Pain filled her eyes as she stood within the room, her sight draw to a dried bloodstain on the floor.  
  
"It's not yours, Kagome. All of your blood was cleaned away, but that stain there could not be removed."  
  
"I don't understand," Kagome said. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"That stain is from your rapist's blood," he explained. "Smell it. Tell me who you smell."  
  
Confused and with a skeptical look in her eyes, the younger youkai crossed over to do as he instructed. Her nostrils flared delicately as she sniffed the stain. The corner of her lip curled in a snarl as the familiar, putrid scent of Naraku filled her nose. She was filled with a sudden desire to gag. Swiftly rising to her feet, Kagome swept out of the room, unable to stand it any longer. Inu-Taisho headed after her, catching up just outside the tower.  
  
"I thank you for what you're trying to do. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone. There are some things I must think about," she said without turning.  
  
"Certainly. Might I suggest that you allow me to escort you back to the castle first."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from the training grounds as his father and Kagome returned to the castle. He had seen them leave earlier and from the direction it wasn't difficult to figure out where they had been going. His eyes narrowed and he was inexplicably angry at his father for taking her to that godforsaken place. She should never have to see its walls again. He was seriously considering having the place torn down and rebuilt with brand new materials, the stones and beams of the original structure burned and crushed so that nothing remained of the place where that bastard Naraku had hurt her so badly. Upon realizing exactly what it was that he was thinking, the Western Prince shook his head slightly to dispel the thoughts. Why should he care? It was just a building like any other. That didn't change because of one evil deed performed within its confines. Still, he was again filled with the urge to order the end of the tower's existence as the look of fear and distrust in Kagome's eyes flashed through his mind. Naraku would pay for putting that look into her eyes. NO ONE harmed what was his!!!!  
  
As his eyes followed his betrothed into the castle a voice inside him said that it was not mere possessive pride that fueled his thoughts. He didn't like the idea of her in pain. He had known it from the moment of their impromptu meeting after Inuyasha had made her cry the day the stupid hanyou was to spend with her. From that first moment he was protective of her. When she had announced that he was her choice of mate at the masquerade ball he had been shocked as hell, but he had also vowed that as his future mate he would let no harm come to her. He had long ceased trying to blame it solely on the fact that she was his betrothed. Then again, a voice from inside him whispered. Maybe that's exactly the reason, but not because you view her as a possession.  
  
Shayril: Well, there you go. I know it's another short chapter, but I'm still getting into the swing of writing this story. Bear with me. Kalika: Hey, where did all that guys go??? Navi: (Rolls eyes) Weren't you paying attention the last time she updated Shards and Cards? Kalika: No. Why? Aliri: (Groans) She kicked them all out, nimrod! They're not going to be around for a while. Kalika: But why are the guys gone? Shayril: Because I'm not in the mood to put up with any part of the male population right now. Kalika: Okay. When will you be? Shayril: (Thoughtfully) When one of them professes their undying love for me and actually means it. Kalika: Really? I have work to do. (Dashes out the door) Navi: Where is she going? Aliri: (Rolls eyes) She's probably off to play matchmaker. Shayril: Whatever. Anyway, there are two reasons this chapter is named Awakening. The first is that, obviously, Kagome woke up from her coma. And the second is that Sesshoumaru's understanding of his feelings for his fiancé are awakening. (Chorus of 'Oooooooooh' s come from some unknown place.) Shayril: Not that you didn't already catch that. I mean, you're all smart people. So anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer, please review, and see ya next time. 


	14. Building Bridges Over Rifts

Shayril: Hiya, everybody!! Here's the next chapter of Tarnished Armor. I'm not going to let me and the others keep you since it's been so long.  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Building Bridges Over Rifts  
  
Kagome sat in one of the library's large windows staring out, but her lapis eyes registered nothing. Her mind traversed inner roads, painful roads that needed to be traveled. In her mind she could see herself being violated repeatedly by her betrothed as he tortured her cruelly. Her brain told her that it wasn't him. After all of the evidence she had been given she fully believed that it had been that bastard, Naraku. However, her heart and body kept insisting that it was Sesshoumaru; that her eyes didn't lie to her. She growled in frustration and punched the wall beside the window.  
  
"You will hurt yourself if you do that," a familiar, cold voice commented from behind her.  
  
Her insides froze, but she fought to remain calm as she pulled back her hand to reveal the impression of her fist in the stone. "I don't think so," she said wryly.  
  
She turned to see him leaning against one of the bookshelves wearing his customary white outfit with red cherry blossom design. Vaguely, she wondered how many of those he had. She had seen his haori thrown in the trash heap earlier, too stained with her own blood to be saved. Aki had told her that he had wrapped her in it when he brought her back. With a slight shake of her head she drew her mind back to the moment at hand. As always he looked cool and composed, no emotion showing on his face. His eyes were a different story. Kagome could see concern, anger, and the barest flicker of hurt reflected in them. Somehow she doubted anyone else would be able to, though.  
  
"Are you well?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Now that I am a full youkai I heal faster. I'm told I have you to thank for that."  
  
Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly. "It was the only way to save you. The healers could not stop the internal bleeding."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Though I wonder if it was such a good idea to save me. I didn't want to come back."  
  
"Yes. I know that. Your mother entered the Dreamscape as your guide to convince you to return." He paused a moment before adding. "We decided that she would be more likely to be able to than I."  
  
Her mouth quirked up into a wry little half smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Wise decision."  
  
"If I had been here this would not have happened."  
  
"I know," Kagome replied. "I also know that it was Naraku and not you. At least... my mind knows. My heart and body are a bit slow on the pick up. It will take a while for my mind to convince the rest of me that they're wrong."  
  
Her intended gave a slight nod of understanding. "I will give you the space you need to heal. I think it goes without saying that the time limit before our wedding has been extended. Indefinitely."  
  
Once again her mouth quirked into a half smile as she attempted to find humor in everything. "I guess this whole experience has been good for something."  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened. "Indeed," he said coolly. "I must take my leave now. I have matters to attend to."  
  
Before she could say anything he was gone. The air seemed to be a couple degrees colder with his parting. A confused look entered her eyes at the sudden change in his attitude. While he hadn't exactly been warm towards her since their first meeting, with the exception of a few stolen moments, he hadn't been as cold as he was to others. She wondered what brought it about. Thinking over the tail end of their exchange her eyes widened as she actually realized what her last words had been. She had made it sound as if torture and r... rape were comparable to marrying him. The Inu-wolf slapped her forehead.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" she berated herself.  
  
After a moment she took off to look for him. She had to clear things up before the rift between them grew any larger.  
  
For the next two days Sesshoumaru avoided Kagome. She knew he was in the castle somewhere, but she just couldn't find him. She was beginning to get annoyed with him and was seriously considering not saying anything to him at all. After a few moments she discarded that idea and sighed heavily. Even after what happened to her she was too nice of a person to do that. She had to apologize for the careless thing she said. The only problem was, how do you apologize to someone when they were so good at avoiding you.  
  
He growled. He was so frustrated that he actually growled. That officially made it three dozen times that he had slipped up in the movements of the kata. It shouldn't have happened. Not only was he a master with the katana, but it was also a relatively basic kata. He should have been able to perform it with ease. Taking up the beginning stance once again he started through the exercise. When he slipped up for the thirty-seventh time he lost his composure enough to let a curse pass through his lips. It was that damned girl. Woman, he corrected himself. Technically she's a woman now. He growled again. And that was part of the problem. She was a woman now, which did not go unnoticed by the beast in him. And the beast in him wanted blood because it knew that he wasn't the one to make her a woman even though she was promised to be his mate.  
  
'Admit it,' a voice inside said. That's not the only thing that's bothering you.'  
  
'I have no idea what you are referring to.'  
  
'Liar.'  
  
'How dare you accuse me of something so base.'  
  
'I'm you, so I know the truth. Therefore, I very easily dare to call you a liar. You are.'  
  
'Please, enlighten me.' Somewhere he couldn't help realizing that he couldn't be too sane if he was talking to himself.  
  
'You're upset over what she said in the library. Which is why you've been avoiding her when you know she's been looking for you.'  
  
'I have not been avoiding her.'  
  
'Liar.'  
  
'It is the truth.'  
  
'Uh huh. Sure. I believe you.'  
  
The sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Sesshoumaru as the voice in his head faded. A very slight frown marred his features, barely detectable were anyone to see him, as he thought about what the voice had said. Impossible, he scoffed. I could care less about the woman. As if to prove him wrong the salty scent of her tears reached his nose. Without even thinking he sped from the room in search of her. It didn't take him long to find her sitting across from his father in the older youkai's study.  
  
"See, I told you it would work, my dear," his father told the Inu-wolf.  
  
"Thank you, Inutaisho-sama," Kagome replied with a slight smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as his father left them alone. "What is going on? Why were you crying?"  
  
She stood up and faced him. "I wasn't crying."  
  
"Do not lie to me. I smelled your tears."  
  
His betrothed waved that aside. "Oh, those were fake."  
  
Realizing what she said he was now annoyed, with her for faking the tears and with himself for coming running. "Why?"  
  
"I was tired of you avoiding me, so I asked your father for help. He suggested I make you come to me rather than me go to you since I wasn't having much luck with the latter. He said my tears would immediately bring out the protective side of you."  
  
He folded his arms. "Well, it worked. Now that I've come like a good dog, what do you want?"  
  
Kagome flinched at the sarcastic tone in his voice and the slightly hurt look in his eyes. His jaw was locked in anger as he met her gaze. She hadn't meant to do that. Without realizing what she was doing, she stepped up to him and put one of her hands on his.  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru. I did not intend to treat you like a pet."  
  
His golden gaze met her azure one. He tried to remain strong. Honestly he did, but at the sincerely apologetic look in her eyes he just couldn't stay angry with her. Besides, even if the look in her eyes didn't prove how sorry she was then the fact that she was touching him did. He knew it must have taken a lot of courage for her to touch any man, let alone him, after what happened to her. He nodded slightly to indicate that he accepted her apology, cursing himself for being so soft, and watched relief fill her eyes.  
  
"Now, what did you want me for?" Sesshoumaru asked, the tone of his voice not so biting.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day."  
  
He had a nonchalant look in his eyes. "What is there to apologize for? It is no secret that you never wanted to marry to begin with."  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's not the marrying part that I was so set against. It was the part where I had hardly any choice in who I was to marry."  
  
"So then, I am the least of three evils."  
  
"Yes... No... I don't know," she growled in frustration. "And that's what I meant when I said what I did. I was expected to marry you in less than three months and I hardly know you. That's not the way I wanted to start my marriage, to any man. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose it makes sense."  
  
"Our time limit being extended fixes that. Now we can get to know each other better before we get married."  
  
She could see Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "You still intend to marry me despite what happened?"  
  
Kagome smiled, a little brighter this time. "Of course. As I told you the other day, my mind knows that it wasn't you, that you would never hurt me. The rest of me just has to catch up. Besides, I wouldn't last a minute married to Inuyasha or Kouga before I cursed them into oblivion. Verbally and magically. Inuyasha out of anger because of his stupidity and Kouga out of sheer annoyance."  
  
Despite himself, Sesshoumaru snickered at the mental image that provided. She smiled up at him. It wasn't quite as bright as it used to be before Naraku's attack on her, but it was getting there.  
  
On the other side of the door Inutaisho and Hyouga, whose auras and scents had both been masked to avoid detection, grinned at each other. Perhaps things would work out after all. As they continued staring through the keyholes their wives came up behind them.  
  
"And what are ye up to?" Kaede asked.  
  
The males jumped in surprise before turning to face the women with pleased smiles on their faces.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hyouga said.  
  
"Just watching bridges being built," the Inu–taiyoukai added.  
  
Their wives watched curiously as they headed down the hall before shaking their heads in bemusement and heading on their own way.  
  
Shayril: There ya go, people!! I hope you liked it. Sesshoumaru: How could they possibly enjoy me being so weak? Shayril: Weak? What weak? Did anyone here think of him as weak? (Chorus of 'No's come out of nowhere. Shayril grins smugly at the taiyoukai.) Shayril: See? You weren't weak. Sesshoumaru: What would you pathetic humans know? Kagome: (Softly) I don't think you were weak, Sesshoumaru. I think you were sweet. (Sesshoumaru inclines his head towards her, but says nothing.) Shayril: (Grins) Well, we gotta go. Don't forget to review. Ja ne! 


	15. The Return of a Battered Spirit

Shayril: I'm back everyone. Gomen for taking so long to post the new chapter, but I haven't really had a chance to sit down and write like I thought I would.

Inuyasha: That's because you were stupid enough to get landed in summer school.

Shayril: SIT!!! (Inuyasha slams to the ground) Just because I'm not good at Algebra doesn't mean I'm stupid.

Kagome: Yeah!

Shayril: Besides, that's not the only reason I haven't had a chance to write. I've had work, my computer broke down for a little while, and we've been renovating my house so I've been busy helping out.

Aliri: Plus, Kalika disappeared again. Only this time, we don't know where she is. Navi and her family are out looking for her right now. Which leaves me with all of the work.

Shayril: Yes, and you're very good at it. (Eyes widen) Did she take the triplets with her?

Aliri: (Nods) She doesn't want you watching them.

Kagome: Why not? Shayril's good with children.

Aliri: Because she doesn't want them to grow up as moody as Shayril is.

Inuyasha: (snorts) So she'd rather have them grow up to be complete bs like her.

Kagome: (hits Inuyasha in the back of the head) That's not nice!

Inuyasha: Well, it's true.

Kagome: So! Doesn't mean you have to say it.

Shayril: (watches as they begin arguing) I think that's my cue to let you go on and read. Enjoy!

Tarnished Armor

The Return of a Battered Spirit

Kagome sat on the walls surrounding Inu-Taisho's keep as she had when awaiting her betrothed's return from their borderlands. The sun was shining just as brightly as it had been on the day her world was turned upside down by Naraku. Her lip curled in a snarl at the thought of him. He would pay for what he did to her. He would not escape her and he would not be able to hurt her so easily now that she was a full youkai.

Her anger deflated as common sense took over. In her present state, he would indeed be able to do it again. While it was true she was a full youkai now she did not know how to properly use her powers to their full extent. A situation that she needed to remedy as soon as possible. Rising to her feet with a determined look on her face, she set off to find her betrothed. Though she still shied away from physical contact with him she knew that he was the best one to teach her how to use her new powers. There were three reasons for this. The first, was the fact that he was one of the most skilled fighters in all of Japan. The second, was the fact that it was his blood that gave her these powers, so they most closely resembled his. And the third, was the fact that working in close quarters with him she would be able to learn to become comfortable in his presence again.

Sesshoumaru was with his father discussing the new inventory for the army. They looked up in surprise when his betrothed stepped into the study.

"Is there something you need, Lady Kagome?" Inu-Taisho asked kindly.

"If I may, I would like to speak with my intended when he has a free moment," she said calmly.

"Certainly," he looked at his son. "We can continue this later, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome shook her head. "That is not necessary, Inu-Taisho-sama. It can wait until you are finished. I merely wished to inform him that I wished to speak with him."

"We shall be finished here within the hour," Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. "I will meet in the library if you would like."

"I would prefer the gardens, if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Very well. I will meet you there within the hour."

With a slight bow, she left them. Once the door clicked closed behind her father and son exchanged questioning looks. After a moment Inu-Taisho shrugged and they returned to what they were doing.

In the gardens almost an hour later Kagome sat with her back leaning against the trunk of a red maple tree. Her eyes were closed as she tilted her face towards the sun that filtered through the leaves. And that was how Sesshoumaru found her when he entered the gardens for their meeting. He frowned inwardly at her lack of caution. You'd think that after what happened she would keep a better guard. He debated whether or not to teach her a lesson, but decided it would be wiser not to attack her, even if it wasn't real, considering the shaky ground their relationship stood on.

"Smart move," her voice cut through his thoughts. "I'm glad to see that my future mate isn't an idiot."

He looked down at her in slight surprise, which actually showed when he saw that her eyes were still closed. "When did you gain the ability to read thoughts?"

"I did not read your mind," Kagome replied.

"Then how do you know what I was thinking just a moment ago?"

"Because I would have thought the same thing." She finally opened her eyes. "We are not so different, you and I."

Choosing to ignore that comment, he addressed the reason for being here. "What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I want you to train me."

"You already know how to fight."

She shook her head. "Not well enough. I want to be the best and I want you to teach me."

"Wouldn't you prefer someone else?"

"No."

"After what happened I would think that the last thing you would want to do is spar with me."

"Actually, considering the images that play through my mind I want to kick your ass, despite the fact that I know it wasn't you," she told him.

"Again I ask, why not have someone else train you?"

"I told you. I want to be the best. To be the best I need to be trained by the best," Kagome said. "Besides, my new powers came from you, so who better to teach me how to use them."

Sesshoumaru silently stared at the woman before him for a moment. There was a certain hardness about her as she spoke of becoming a better fighter. In everything else she was still the same loveable girl, but in this she was unyielding. And despite himself, he approved. He was certain he could turn her into a deadly weapon that would strike fear into the hearts of her enemies. And then it dawned on him. That was exactly what she wanted. She had one enemy in particular in mind. He shook his head.

"You will not go up against him," he told her with a note of warning in his voice. "I will be the one to bring him down."

"NO!" she snarled. "He is mine!"

Sesshoumaru bristled. "You will do as you're told."

His betrothed glared at him. "I am not some meek little cow to follow your every whim, Sesshoumaru. If that is what you are looking for in a mate then you will be sorely disappointed."

"Kagome..."

She cut him off. "That bastard tortured and raped me. He was trying to break me. Now, I will be the one to break him before I send him into hell where he belongs. I am asking for your help in this, not your opposition."

Once again he stared at her silently. She had risen from her seat and stood defiantly with fire burning in her lapis eyes. At that moment he saw the spirit that had nearly been lost by what Naraku had done. It was battered and torn in some places, but it was there and it was healing. All it had needed for its return was for her to find a purpose. That purpose was to see Naraku dead. She was becoming herself once more. He would not stand in her way, for he found that he preferred this Kagome, the true Kagome, to the meek little, soft-spoken lamb she had become after the attack.

"Very well," he said. "I will train you."

Shayril: Okay. There's the chapter. Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Kagome: YAY! I get to learn how to fight better.

Inuyasha: Feh! You'll never be better than me, wench.

Kagome: Wanna bet. By the time Sesshy's done training me I'll be able to wipe the floor with you ten times over.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed. My students only become the best fighters. (Looks at Kagome) And _must _you call me that ridiculous nickname?

Kagome: You don't like it?

(Sesshoumaru gives her a blank look)

Kagome: Okay, okay. What about Sesshou?

Aliri: That's been used to death.

Kagome: Sessh-chan?

Sesshoumaru: Also used in excess.

Kagome: (grins) I know! How about Roo?

Inuyasha: (Bursts out laughing) ROO!!! I like it.

Sesshoumaru: (growls) Absolutely not. And before you even _suggest_ it, you cannot call me Fluffy either.

Kagome: Awww. You're no fun. (thinks a moment) What about Maru?

Sesshoumaru: That has been used before, but it is acceptable.

Shayril: Well, now that the issue of Sesshoumaru's nickname has been settled.....

Inuyasha: (still roaring with laughter) ROO!!!!!!!

Shayril: (glares at Inuyasha) As I was saying, now that the issue of the nickname is out of the way, I think it's time for us to go. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Gomen in advance if I don't. Ja!


	16. Training Days

Shayril: Hey, everybody! I'm back, FINALLY!

Kalika: It's about time! I want to see what happens.

Navi: And I was hoping that you'd finally gotten over this phase of your life.

Shayril: I told you a long time ago that it wasn't a phase. I'm here to stay for as long as the ideas keep flowing.

Navi: Then, where have you been for so long? Hmmmm?

Kagome: That's something I'd like to know. You just left me and Sesshou hanging.

Shayril: Well, at first, I had a MAJOR case of writer's block. I'm serious. If you had dropped this thing in the Atlantic, England would have joined Atlantis at the bottom of the sea. Then, after endless chipping away at the damned thing I was all ready to come back.

Inuyasha: But?

Shayril: (Sadly) But then my grandma died of cancer and that kind of killed my mood for a couple weeks.

Kagome: (With a sympathetic look on her face) Oh you poor thing! (Glares at Inuyasha) How could you scold her for that! You insensitive jerk!

Inuyasha: (Sputtering) B… But… It wasn't… I only

Navi: (Shakes her head) Don't even try. You'll never succeed.

Inuyasha: (Deflates) Yeah, I guess you're right.

Shayril: (Waving away the attention) I'm fine. Really. On to the chapter.

Tarnished Armor

Training Days

Bright and early the next morning Kagome and Sesshoumaru met on the training grounds. He decided the best place to start her training was with her new youkai powers. Remembering that there had been several occasions over the past few weeks that she had accidentally destroyed something by underestimating her strength, he chose that power to begin with. It took her some time to get used to judging how much strength she put behind her actions, but eventually she was able to control it. At which time he moved on to speed. She had a better handle on controlling that, so he did not spend much time on it. By the time he finished, it was time for breakfast.

"Come," he said. "We should eat. When we return I will teach you how to use your strength and speed in hand to hand combat."

She looked like she was about to argue, but then she merely nodded. Then, a mischievous look entered her eyes. "Race ya!" she called as she took off.

Before he could think about it, Sesshoumaru was dashing to catch up with her. They sped past servants and guards, leaving nothing but a slight breeze to mark that they had been there. He was beginning to pull ahead of her, despite her head start. Soon, he was several feet ahead of her and a satisfied glint entered his eyes. That glint quickly disappeared when he felt her brush past him and saw the doors of the dining hall open and close ahead of him. Moments later he stepped through the doors to find Kagome sitting in her usual seat as if she had been there all along. He didn't show it, of course, but he was impressed, though not surprised. As he took his seat beside her, she grinned at him.

"I win," she said primly.

He did not bother hiding the amusement dancing in his eyes as he began to serve himself. Deep down his heart was glad. She had not shown this playful side of herself in what seemed like eternity. It was good to have it back. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that he wasn't the only one who thought so as everyone else at the table shared relieved smiles.

"You must not release your strength until the last moment," Sesshoumaru instructed. "If you put all of your strength behind the swing of the blow there will be no strength in the blow itself. Rely on your speed to bring the blow to your target and release your strength just before impact."

Kagome nodded her understanding as she once again took up a fighting stance against the guard that was her sparring partner. Her intended stood back and watched as they began sparring for the fifth time. He could tell that she grasped the concept of what he was telling her. It was the execution that she was having trouble with. She was improving, though. It was just a matter of time before she reached her full potential. As it was she soon bested her partner for the third time in a row. This time she sent him flying into a wall. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in horror as he groaned in pain.

"Gomen! I did not intend to hit you so hard," she apologized.

The guard slowly rose to his feet. "No apology is necessary, Kagome-sama. I am used to it."

"Does this happen often?"

He nodded ruefully. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you certain that she truly needs this training?"

He glared at the young youkai, but Kagome could see the slightest glint of amusement in his eyes. "I would not be training her if she did not need it."

The younger male swallowed hard. "Yes, my Lord. Forgive me."

"You are dismissed, Yoshi."

The young guard bowed before leaving the training grounds in a hurry. Sesshoumaru was taken aback when Kagome smacked him on the arm. He looked down to see her scowling at him.

"Why do you have to scare him like that?" she demanded.

"I did not set out to frighten him. If he was, then it was his own doing. He should learn not to let himself be intimidated," he replied coolly.

She sighed in exasperation, but her lips soon quirked into a small smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I am," he said with a slightly haughty tone to his voice. "Now, shall we continue your training?"

Kagome nodded and once again took up her stance. He had been prepared to end the session for the day, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by putting her up against himself so soon. Her playful smack had changed his mind. If she was able to be playful with him, then he saw no reason why she couldn't handle sparring.

Every day beginning at dawn and ending two hours before lunch Kagome and Sesshoumaru trained. By the end of the first week Kagome could best anyone in hand-to-hand combat and she could fight her betrothed to a draw. The second week was dedicated to learning about the different poisons in her claws and how to activate them. There were three different poisons. There was a green poison that was acidic. It burned anything that it touched and gave off an odor similar to that of sulfur. Then, there was a purple poison that paralyzed a victim either by touch or by ingesting it. And the third poison was translucent and it put victims to sleep, also by ingestion or contact. Neither of the last two poisons had a scent.

Once she knew how to activate them, they spent a few days learning to control the flow so that it didn't come out in rivers. It was on the fifth day of working with the poisons that they learned she had another. They stood in the training grounds as Kagome attempted to control the acid so finely that she produced only one single drop. She had refined it to the point where only a few drops escaped and was focusing on one drop when a servant came running out to announce that breakfast was ready to be served. Kagome's concentration was shattered and a stream of the acidic poison came spraying out of her claws and hit the woman in the face.

Kagome immediately cut off the flow and ran to the woman with a horrified look on her face. She lay on the ground with her hands covering what was left of her face, screaming in pain. Sesshoumaru was beside them as well, berating both of them for their carelessness. Kagome briefly turned from the injured woman to face him.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "Now is not the time."

He was so shocked that he blinked at her, but she wasn't paying attention. She had turned back to the woman and was attempting to ease her pain with her miko powers. The young female's cries had reduced to whimpers, but the acid was still burning away her skin. Kagome felt so helpless and wished that she could just take away the woman's pain completely. It was then that the most amazing thing happened. The hand the gently covered the woman's began to glow. A pinkish liquid seeped from Kagome's claws and dripped onto the mangled face of the injured servant. With each drop that fell the woman's whimpers slowly began to die down. As she began to sit up, Kagome pulled back and both she and Sesshoumaru looked on in wonder as the woman lowered her hands to reveal a face that was free of burns. Her own eyes reflected wonder as she gently felt her face, finding it whole.

"Arigato, Kagome-sama. Arigato, for healing me," she said, joyfully.

The Northern Princess shook her head. "Do not thank me. I was the one who injured you in the first place."

"The fault was mine, my Lady. I should not have disturbed you when you were so deep in concentration."

"The fault lies with both of you," Sesshoumaru interjected. "For you were both careless. And you are both fortunate that this new serum revealed itself when it did."

The servant grinned. "I suppose my mother knew what she was doing when she named me, after all."

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kichi, my Lady."

She grinned, "Your mother did name you well."

They all rose to their feet and Kichi bowed to them before she headed off into the castle. Kagome's eyes filled with regret as she watched the woman leaving.

"Come," Sesshoumaru said in his usual icy voice. "We should go join everyone for breakfast before they begin asking questions."

She nodded, following behind him quietly as they made their way to the dining hall. They had only just entered the castle when her silence got to him. He cursed inwardly at the knowledge that he was going soft. Still, he stopped and turned to her.

"It will do you no good to dwell on this," he told her. "Let it go."

She stared up at him wide-eyed. "That girl almost lost her face because of me, Sesshoumaru!"

"But she did not. She is whole and has already put it behind her. You should do the same. If you had not been able to heal her than it would be appropriate to feel so guilty."

"How can you say that?"

Her betrothed gave a slight shrug. "Because it is the truth. If people were to allow themselves to dwell on everything that almost goes wrong then that would be all they ever do and nothing of importance would get done."

For a moment he thought that she would protest again, but she looked up at him thoughtfully. Then, she smiled brightly up at him.

"I guess you're right," she admitted. "You know something? You're pretty smart…. Sometimes."

One elegant eyebrow arched. "Sometimes?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, sometimes. No one can be right all of the time. And that's the best you're going to get from me, so don't push it."

"I suppose it is better than nothing."

Without another word they started towards the dining hall again. Not stopping until they were seated at the table being served. Inu-Taisho noticed the atmosphere around them was much more relaxed than it had been in a good long time, too long, as far as he was concerned. Still, it was good to see and he was glad that it didn't take longer.

Shayril: Well, there ya have it. Let me know what you think.

Kagome: I kick ass! And that new serum is wicked!

Sesshoumaru: (One eyebrow arching) Apparently, she approves of the new chapter.

Inuyasha: Looks like. Too bad she doesn't hate you anymore.

Sesshoumaru: And why is that?

Inuyasha: Because you're an evil bastard and that means that I don't have a chance with her.

Sesshoumaru: You never had a chance with her.

Shayril: He's right, you know. This story is distinctly labeled as a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing. And if it isn't, it will be.

Inuyasha; But that's not fair!

Shayril: Life's not fair. Get used to it. Pai-chan wanted it that way when she started the story and I'm not gonna change it. Besides, I like Sess/Kag pairings better. Which is why the bulk of my stories will be labeled such. Unless, of course, it's a crossover like 'Shards and Cards' and it's sequel.

Inuyasha: But why!

Shayril: Because, the idea of the cold, distant Demon Prince falling in love with the impetuous, young miko that wears her heart on her sleeve appeals to me more than the rash, ill-tempered brat who can't make up his mind.

(Sesshoumaru smirks while Inuyasha protests and calls Shayril names. Shayril gives him a deadly glare.)

Kalika: Ummm… Inuyasha, I don't think you want to piss off Shayril-sama.

Inuyasha: Feh! What can she do to me?

Shayril: (Smiling sweetly) Well, I could always go with my favorite and strap you to a chair in front of a T.V. playing nothing except Teletubbies, Barney, and Blues Clues. (Everyone pales visibly) _Or_ I could make you gay and pair you with Kouga….

Kouga: Hey! What did I do!

Shayril: You annoy me. Anyway, as I was saying. _Or_ I could have you turned into a girl and pair you with Jaken. _Or_ I could….

Inuyasha: (Backing away with his hands up in surrender and fear in his eyes) N… Now, no need f… for that. I'll be g… good.

Shayril: Good boy.

Navi: (Shuddering) Not even I can torture people the way she can. And I do it for a living.

Aliri: She's downright scary, she is.

Shayril: (Cheerfully) Okay, folks, time to go. Hopefully, the next update won't take too long. See ya then.


End file.
